EXCITATED - Nuevo capitulo 6
by Arielwii
Summary: el nombre es asi mismo como esta escrito... no es que este mal escrito OK. Historia: una bebida que causa caos en Equestria. Protagonizado por las CMC Es una comedia vulgar U ok... solo para adultos...
1. Chapter 1

Bien esta es mi tercera historia que en foros DZ a tenido muy buena Aceptacion por su nivel de comedia

y espero que les guste.

* * *

Una… dos… tres… listas o no aquí voy-grita Apple Bloom para avisar a sus amigas las cuales estaban jugando a las escondidas en una hermosa tarde en Sweet apple acres.  
Apple Bloom empieza a buscar a sus amigas- a ver en donde estará Scoot...-decía Apple Bloom mientras buscaba.  
-He y no piensas buscarme a mi?- dice Sweet saliendo de un arbusto.  
-Eh... si pero...  
-pero qué?- dice la potrilla blanca malhumorada.  
-Siempre te escondes en el mismo lugar- responde Apple Bloom.  
-Eh?... creo que tienes razón, lo siento jeje...-dice Sweet apenada.  
-Bien... ahora solo me falta Scoot...  
-nunca encontraras a Scootaloo, ella es muy buena trepando arboles-reta Sweetie belle.  
-Arboles?- Apple Bloom empieza a mirar los arboles- Aja! hay estas Scootaloo-dice la potrilla crema al encontrar a su amiga escondida entre dos ramas.  
-UUUUhhh... Sweetie? por que siempre le dices mis escondites?- dice Scoot malhumorada.  
-Ups... lo siento se me salió jeje... y... ahora que hacemos?-pregunta Sweet.  
-Ya se!, vamos al lago y démonos un chapuzón-propone Scootaloo  
-mmm... no se...- responde dudosa Apple Bloom.  
-Oh vamos Apple Bloom! tal ves consigamos nuestras Cute marck de buzos.  
-SI, eso sería genial- agrega Sweet.  
-mmm...buzos eh?...esta bien, al SAUC !- responde optimista la potrilla crema.  
-Eh que es el sauc?- pregunta Sweet.  
-Aun no lo sabes?...es nuestro dispositivo de transporte radical y de alta velocidad.-dice Scoot.  
-Eh?-  
-Bueno... es un Scooter atado A Un Carrito, bien vámonos.-le responde Scoot  
Las tres potrillas se suben al SAUC y ponen rumbo al lago, y de camino se encuentran con una multitud de ponys frente un camión.  
El camión estaba decorado y en esas decoraciones se veían dos personajes conocidos.  
-miren chicas... que estarán viendo esos ponys?- pregunta Sweet.  
-No sé, pero debe de ser genial, vamos a ver- responde Scootaloo dirigiéndose al camión.  
-esperen chicas... esos que están dibujados en el camión no son:::::...-la potrilla es interrumpida por el espectáculo que daba inicio  
-BUENOS DIAS EVERY PONYS!- grita un pony con bigote sobre el techo del camión  
-Hoy hemos venido a presentarles un revolucionario producto- grita otro pony desde abajo.  
-Aprobado por la mismísima princesa Celestia  
-Un producto que de seguro no los diseccionara  
-ALGO NUNCA ANTES VISTO AQUI EN PONYVILLE- gritan los dos al unísono.  
-YO SOY Flim!-grita el pony que esta abajo- Y YO SOY FLAM- grita el otro pony con bigote desde arriba.  
-y venimos a presentarles EXCITATED!-dicen los dos ponys al unísono y a su ves salen fuegos artificiales junto con música de gloria.  
EL publico presente empieza a hablar hasta que el espectáculo continua  
-Bien... se preguntaran que es Excitated?  
-Es nuestra nueva bebida energética echa a base de productos naturales  
-Y que tiene de especial su bebida energética?-pregunta uno de los ponys entre la multitud.  
-Ok verán, esta es la única bebida energética que actúa al instante y además de que quintuplica la fuerza y la resistencia del que lo tome.-responde Flim a la interrogante.  
-y algo mas?- pregunta una pony de entre el publico.  
-eeehh... bueeenoooo... sabe a pera?-dice Flim con una sonrisa  
Al escuchar las palabras de flim, todos los ponys sacan bits de sus billeteras diciendo Shut Up and Take My Money(calla y toma mi dinero) y se empiezan a acercar a Flim acorralándolo al camión.  
-eehh?... calma por favor- decia flim intentando controlar a la multitud  
Flam desde arriba empieza decir- Tranquilícense mi querido publico... solo hagan una fila y recibirán dos cajas completamente gratis.  
-GRATIS!- dice la multitud con una sonrisa  
-Si, gratis como acaban de oír-  
IT'S FREE!- grita la multitud alegre empezando a hacer una fila.-YEEEEEAAAAA!- grita fuertemente Roid Rage de entre la multitud  
-Gratis? Pera?- se pregunta a si misma Apple Bloom desconfiada- esto no me huele bien... chicas porque mejor no nos... chicas?.- Apple Bloom se percata que sus amigas no están.  
-Hey Apple Bloom ven! están regalando bebidas!- llama Sweetie que estaba en la fila junto con Scoot  
Apple si incorpora en la fila, pero aún muy dudosa- chicas esos tipos no son de fiar... no recuerdan lo que paso la última ves que los vimos.  
-Ehh? nop...- responden las dos potrilla  
-uuuhhh... como que no lo recuerdan?- dice la potrilla crema disgustada.  
-Cálmate Apple Bloom... además es gratis, y que nos puede pasar?- dice Scoot.  
-mmm... esta bien...- responde no muy convencida Apple Bloom.  
pasaron unas horas en la fila y por fin llego el turno de las tres potrillas.  
-Uh?, miren a quien tenemos aquí- dice Flim sorprendido al ver a Apple Bloom- Cuanto tiempo sin verte pequeña.  
-... que se traen?.- pregunta la potrilla con cara de pocos amigos.  
-eh... Apple Bloom? podrías tranquilizarte... o no nos darán bebidas- dice Scoot tratando de calmar a su amiga  
-Tu amiga tiene razón, y además no nos traemos nada, solo nuestros productos- dice Flim  
-Si y además para que queríamos algo de ustedes si hemos echo una millonada vendiendo nuestra bebida en toda equestria- agrega Flam en un tono confiado.  
-aun no me conven:::...- Scoot y Sweet le tapan la boca a su amiga.  
-Jeje... señor... no le haga caso, ella esta loquita- dice Scoot mientras sostiene fuertemente a su amiga,.  
-si! y además ella no tiene un bigote tan genial como el suyo-agrega Sweet.  
-YYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA!- grita Roid Rage que era el siguiente en la fila  
-OKEY... no hagamos esperar mas a los demás en la fila y tengan sus bebidas gratis.- dice Flam, y a Sweet y Scootaloo se le marcan una enorme sonrisa en sus rostro.  
Flim va a el camión y trae cuatro cajas de bebidas, las cuales cada una tenía una docena del producto-  
-Eh?... porque cuatro cajas?...- pregunta Sweet.  
-Bueno, le regalaremos dos a su amiga pelirroja, como una muestra de paz... pero... ahora me pregunto... como van a llevar las cuatro cajas- responde dudoso Flim,  
-YYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAA- grita Roid Rage.  
-eh...Ya se!... el mamut!- dice Sweet con una enorme sonrisa.  
-el mamut?- dice Scoot dudosa al escuchar a Sweet, y a su ves soltando a Apple Bloom.  
-mmm... querrás decir SAUC...- dice Apple Bloom con cara de fastidio  
- oh si eso mismo!, el mamut! ups quise decir SAUC jeje...- responde Sweetie apenada.  
-ok pequeñas... y donde esta ese mamut? ups lo siento SAUC jojo... -pregunta Flam  
-Esperece un momento.- dice Scoot dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba su medio de transporte radical al que llamaban mamut y lo lleva hacia donde estaban las cajas de bebida.  
-eso es el mamut?- pregunta Flim algo confuso.  
-NO es mamut es mamut... UUUUHHHHHH... SAUC!- dice Scoot malhumorada.  
-YYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAA A- grita Roid Rage otra ves empezando a fastidiar a los demás en la fila.  
-Esta bien dejémoslo así- dice Flim empezando a subir las cajas de bebida a el carrito atado al scooter-...bien... creen que podrán llevarlas?- pregunta el pony comerciante sin bigote.  
-Si podemos no será ningún problema para Scootaloo, ella es muy fuerte, y cool.- dice Sweet haciendo que su amiga se sonrojara.  
-ah no es para tanto... además tenemos a Apple Bloom, ella es una pony terrestre y ellos son mas fuertes que los pegasos, pero no mas fuertes que yo.- agrega Scoot con los humos subidos.  
-...mmm... no quiero ayudarlas...- dice Apple Bloom disgustada.  
-YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEAAAAAAAAAAA-grita Roid Rage otra ves.  
-o vamos Apple Bloom siiiiiiii- dicen las dos potrillas al unísono poniendo la tipia mirada de gatito con botas intentando convencer a su amiga.  
-mmm... bueno... esta bien... pero aun no confió en ellos- responde convencida la potrilla pelirroja  
-YYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grita Roid Rage otra ves haciendo que varios en la fila empiezan a insultarle.  
La potrilla pelirroja se une a sus amigas y empieza a empuja el carrito junto con Sweet, mientras que Scoot daba dirección y ayuda impulsando con sus alas.  
-Chicas recuerden que si quieren mas, lo podrán comprar en todas las tiendas de ponyville desde mañana...jeje- grita flam- y seguro querrán- agrega Flim en vos baja con una sonrisa malvada.  
-YYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA- grita otra ves roid iniciando una trifulca (pelea) entre los fastidiados ponys que estaban e la fila.

Despues de tirar y halar por un buen rato. llegan a Sweet Apple acres donde aligeran la carga bajando las dos cajas de Apple Bloom.  
-Eh... no se chicas... esto es muy raro...  
-tranquila Apple Bloom, además en donde uno consigue bebidas gratis?.- dice Scootaloo.  
-SI! y... nos vemos mañana- se despide Sweetie belle retirándose con Scootaloo sin dificultad ya que ahora solo llevaban dos cajas de bebidas en el carrito. [matemática pura ]  
Apple Bloom se queda mirando las cajas de bebidas aun desconfiada de su contenido hasta que:::...  
-Hoooola hermanita...- saluda Applejack con su acento campestre regresando de trabajar- donde están tus amigas y... santos wakamoles y esas cajas?.-pregunta la pony rubia.  
-me las regalaron, pero.-  
-Uh, no sabia que tenias una parejita y tal parece que es rico jeje- dice Applejack burlonamente lazando las cajas con una cuerda y echándoselas al lomo sin ninguna dificulta.  
-Parejita?... NO! es que::::...  
-Tranquila Apple Bloom no importa... por lo menos nos conseguiste algo para refrescar la garganta jeje- Applejack empieza a llevar las cajas dentro de casa.  
-eh?... no espera!...-Apple Bloom intenta llamar la atención de su hermana, pero esta la ignora.  
-uuuuhhhhh...- da un bufido Apple Bloom- porque será que nadie me escucha?.  
-Porque te quejas por todo?- responde Big Mac que también regresaba de trabajar.  
-eh?...*la potrilla se da la vuelta* hola big Mac, que tal el día?- pregunta apenada la potrilla.  
-igual... y que llevaba Applejack?- pregunta Big Mac.  
-cajas de bebidas... pero::::...  
-Uh bebidas? yo quiero una- Big Mac ignora a su hermanita y entra en casa buscando las bebidas.  
-UUUhhhhhh-da un bufido otra ves la potrilla enojada- Porque siempre me ignoran!-se dice a si misma Apple Bloom y empieza a entrar en casa.

Al entra ve a Big Mac tomándose una de la bebida y a Applejack echada en el suelo sacando unas cuentas.  
-Big Mac NOOO!- grita Apple Bloom al ver a su hermano bebiendo una de las bebidas.  
-Que sucede Apple Bloom, están muy buenas... y saben a... pera jeje- dice Big mac.  
-Apple Bloom, que te las haya regalado tu novio no significa que no las compartas- dice Applejack  
- que? no es que... baaahhh...- se retira la potrilla a su habitación disgustada.  
Big Mac camina y se sienta en una silla de madera al estilo Lyra.  
- No sabia que Apple Bloom tenia novio?- pregunta Big Mac a Applejack.  
-no solo la estoy molestando...*Applejack se levanta*-bueno creo que me tomare una bebida- dice Applejack y en ese momento sopla una brisa la cual entra por la ventana que estaba abierta haciendo bolar el sombre de Applejack el cual cae debajo de una mesa.-queee raaaayos- dice Applejack dirigiéndose a buscar su sombrero y para alcanzarlo tenia que agacharse y en una posición un tanto sexy para alcanzar su sombrero

Big Mac ve a su hermana y por primera vez es atraído por ella.  
Su miembro se empieza a desenfundar y empieza a relinchar descontroladamente

Applejack se asusta y se levanta rápidamente a su ves dándose un golpe en la cabeza con la mesa.  
Al darse la vuelta para ver que sucedía con su hermano, lo que ve es un mástil apuntando hacia ella y el estaba embobado y a su ves babeaba.  
Applejack capto lo que sucedía y disgustada se acerca y le da una fuerte bofetada a Big Mac.  
Big Mac al recibir la bofetada (recuerden que los ponys no tienen manos así que debe de doler) vuelve en si y se encuentra con una yegua Furiosa.  
-BIG MASINTOSH!- grita furiosa Applejack- QUE MIERDA TE PASA!, SOY TU HERMANA POR LO TANTO DEBES DE RESPETARME, ASI QUE VE A DARTE UN BAÑO DE AGUA FRÍA EN ESTE INSTANTE!.-grita Applejack súper enojada.  
-Big Mac asustado, apenado y confuso de lo que había sucedido se retira a darse su baño helado.  
-MACHOS!- dices Applejack de mal humor dirigiéndose por una bebida- quien los entiende, solo piensan en fornicar... y ni siquiera estoy en celo para que el se haya puesto así.-Applejack abre una se las bebidas y empieza a bebérsela.  
Al momento baja Apple Bloom preguntando- hermana que peleaban tu y big... NO TOMES ESO!- grita Apple Bloom intentando detener a su hermana.  
-Porque no? además esta muy bueno, deberías probarlos.- dice Applejack intentando disimular su enojo.  
-Uuuuuhhhh... porque no me ponen atención- se queja la potrilla crema.  
-esta bien Apple Bloom dime porque no debo tomar estas deliciosas bebidas.-dice Applejack en un tono serio.  
-eh?, Por fin me es cucharas es que bla bla bla bla- Applejack se sentía extraña, no podía poner atención a lo que decía su hermanita. en su rostro se marca una sonrisa y se empieza a acercar lentamente a Apple Bloom mirándola fijamente con bedroom eyes.  
-Y después...Applejack?... me estas poniendo atención- pregunta Apple Bloom al ver el extraño comportamiento de su hermana.  
-si hermanita, te estoy poniendo mucha atención... dime... desde cuando tienes esos hermosos ojos y esa boquita tan dulce que quisiera... probar- dice Applejack descontrolada acerándose sensualmente a su hermanita.  
-a a Applejack?... e estas bien?- pregunta atemorizada la potrilla.  
-si, estoy muuuuy biiiieeennn...- responde Applejack acercándose lentamente a Apple Bloom

* * *

No me critiquen ortografia porfavor...ya que ese no es mi fuerte

si quieren saber que sigue dejen sus comentarios XD

despues de 5 review dejo el cap 2.


	2. Chapter 2

-a a Applejack?... e estas bien?- pregunta atemorizada la potrilla.  
-si, estoy muuuuuy biiiieeennn...- responde Applejack acercándose lentamente a Apple Bloom- y estaré mejor cuando me- applejack se acerca al cuello de su hermanita y empiesa a besarlo lentamente.  
-eh? hehermana? esto no me gusta- Dice Apple Bloom retrocediendo hasta topar contra la pared.  
-ven hermanita, se que te gustara y me gustara a mi también...  
-no no no quiero...  
-oh vamos tontita, hazme caso y chúpamela.  
-que?... chuparte que?  
-esto- Applejack se sienta y abre sus patas frente a su hermana mostrando su rosada entrada húmeda del país de las maravillas.  
-QUE! quieres que te chupe...la...-pregunta la potrilla  
-Si... ahora empieza.-  
-No quiero.- dice la potrilla asqueada.  
Applejack no le gusto la respuesta de su hermana, asi que toma la cabeza de la pequeña potrilla y la lleva a su sexo forzosamente.  
-Que aaa::::... Waa..Detén...-intenta decir Apple Bloom, pero le resultaba en vano ya que tenia el hocico prácticamente en el interior de su hermana.  
-Ahh... sigue así hermanita... lo haces muy bien...- decía excitada applejack.  
-No puedo respi:::...- decía desesperada Apple Bloom cada ves moviéndose mas para intentar zafarse.  
-AAHH!... hermanita, eres... creo que me vengo...yiiiiiijaaaaaa- grita Applejack y a su ves de su mina de oro sale agua de manantial el cual cae en el rostro de la pequeña potrilla.  
Apple Bloom logra zafarse de si pedófila hermana- puag puag- escupía- que rayos me has echo hacer Applejack?- dice la potrilla asqueada.  
-oooohhh... Apple Bloom no sabia que eras tan buena con la boca... voy a tener que devolverte el favor...y sabes... te la quiero probar...- dice Applejack otra ves acercándose a su pequeña hermana.  
-EH? NO QUIERO!- grita Apple Bloom echando a trotar hacia fuera de casa.  
-ah? regresa aquí tonta- Applejack empieza a perseguir a su hermana.  
-Apple Bloom corría desesperadamente y al mirar hacia atrás solo veía a su hermana pedófila cada ves mas cerca.  
-Te tengo tontita... déjatela comer.- decía Applejack cada ves mas cerca de la pequeña potrilla.  
-no! no quiero!- dice la potrilla acelerando un poco el paso, pero es detenida bruscamente por un lazo que cae en su cuello.  
-Aja! te tengo hermanita... ahora te la chupare y luego me la chuparas y nos la chuparemos todos los días, a cada hora, a cada minuto, a cada segundo, a cada milisegundo, a cada nano segundo, a cada...-decía Applejack con cara sicópata tirando de la soga y a su ves a Apple Bloom.  
-AYUDENME!-gritaba Apple Bloom.- no quiero que me la chupen y no quiero chupársela! por favor que alguien me ayude!.  
-JEje es en vano... nos la chuparemos para siempre jajaja AAAAhhhh!-grita Applejack dejando de tirar la soga.  
Apple Bloom mira hacia atrás y ve a su hermano sobre su hermana dándole una buena bombeada.  
-uh...Si... Mas Big Mac, mas profundo.- decía Applejack babeando gozando de una buena tranca.  
-e e eyup- dice Big Mac bombeando cada ves mas fuerte a su hermana.  
-Eh?...EEEHHH!... que rayos hacen?-pregunta Apple Bloom.  
-Algo que te hare después de que termine- Dice big Mac mientras le daba placer a su hermana rubia.  
-EH! NO QUIERO!-se retira a toda velocidad la potrilla en dirección al pueblo de ponyville dejando a sus dos hermanos en sus jueguitos.  
-Si sigue Big Mac mas fuerte que me vengo otra ves- decía Applejack algo agotada y solo sosteniéndose de sus patas traseras.  
- eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuupppp ppppp- grita big mac inundando la caberna de diamantes de su hermana.  
-AAAHHHHHJJJUUUUUAAAAAA- grita Applejack de placer y ambos caen rendidos en el suelo.

Mientras tanto la pequeña potrilla corria desesperadamente y de camino se enuentra con su abuela que venia lentamente a casa despues de una larga partida de bingo.  
-A Abuela!...- dice jadeando Apple Bloom del cansancio.  
-Que chuchede mi anchelito?  
-*jadeo* es que Applejack y Big Mac*jadeo* bebidas gratis*jadeo* chupar...  
-eshpeya, ash dicho bebidas gratish?  
-eh si? *jadeo* pero...  
-Wuuuujuuu y que eshperamosh, a por lash bebiyas?-dice la abuela contenta y acelerando un poco el paso hacia la granja.  
-Eh!no quiero ir haya!  
-mmm... eshta bien, y que quieresh hacher?  
-eh bueno es que...  
-Ya she que aremos, ir jugar mash bingooooo.  
-Que?, no!  
-SHi y ayemas esh mash dibertiyo jugar en familllia- la abuela toma a la potrilla de la cola y enpiesa a arrastrarla hacia el club de ancianos a jugar bingo.

Pasaron cuatro aburridas horas jugando bingo en el club de anciano y Apple bloom estaba arta de estar haya y lo único que quería hacer es ir a casa.  
Cuando ya iban de regreso y estaban cerca de casa Apple Bloom intenta tener una conversación con su abuela:  
-eh... abuela...recuerdas las bebidas que te había mencionado::::...  
-Oh!, shi! Apple Boom lo había olvidayo... - la abuela Smith interrumpe la conversación.  
-eh?... pero abuela es que...  
-"Shhhhh"-calla la abuela a su nieta- silenchio!, no vesh que intento camillal rapiyo para tomar bebidas.  
- pero...uuuhhhh... esta bien...- dice la potrilla enojada.  
Al llegar a casa Apple Bloom ve que sus dos hermanos estaban dormidos. Applejack en un sillón y Big Mac en el suelo.  
Apple Bloom toma un alivio y va a darse un baño ya que empezaba a oler a pescado por la corrida de su hermana.  
Y luego de darse su baño se dirige a su habitación... se echa en cama y se duerme.

A los pocos minutos Apple Bloom escucha que la llaman por su nombre y a su ves golpeaban la ventana.  
-Eh Apple Bloom *tok Tok* soy yo Scootaloo abre- dice Scoot desde afuera.  
Apple Bloom se levanta risueña y abre la ventana dejando entrar a su amiga.  
-Scoot?... que vienes hacer aqui a esta hora?- pregunta la potrilla pelirroja risueña.  
-Oh Apple Bloom podría dormir aquí contigo?...  
-eh? Porque?  
-es que mis padres están muy extraños y me dan miedo...- Responde la potrilla naranja  
-extraños?... que les pasa?...  
-Bueno veras... mi papá estaba tomando bebidas junto con mi mamá y después de un rato ellos empiezan a jugar a las perseguidas...  
-y que tiene eso de malo?...  
-eso no es todo... Mama deja de correr y mi papa le salta encima y empiezan a hacer cosas extrañas...  
-Cosas extrañas?  
-si... papa le mete algo a mama por:::...  
-Ok ya se que sucede... algo similar me paso con mis hermanos...  
-Si?-  
-Sip y también fue por esa bebida... algo debe de tener.  
-La bebida?... no lo creo...  
-Porque dices eso?  
-es que yo me tome dos y no me siento nada.  
Apple Bloom mira impactada a su amiga- t tomaste la bebida?!...  
-sip, y no me sien:::..  
-WWWWUUUUUUUUUUUHHHJUUUUUUUUU UUHHHHH!-Se escucha un grito desde la sala.  
-Que sucede?-pregunta Scootaloo.  
-Parece mi abuela?... vamos a ver que pasa- dice Apple Bloom saliendo de la habitación junto con su amiga a ver a que se debía el grito de su abuela, y al llegar ve a sus tres familiares teniendo una tremenda fiesta de placer.  
-Applejack estaba sobre su hermano con su miembro introducido en ella, y la abuela estaba sentada en el rostro de su nieto [Eww] mientras que este con su legua exploraba la mina de carbón de su abuela.  
-EEEEWWWWWWW!- dicen las dos potrillas asqueadas al unisono, interrumpiendo la fiesta.  
-Eh? *jadeo* Apple Bloom hay estas!...*jadeo* estas lista para que te la chupe.- dice Applejack bajándose de su hermano.  
-Y yo te ya puello chupag a lli Scootaloo- dice la abuela bajándose del rostro de su nieto.  
-Y después se la meto a las dos- dice Big Mac poniéndose de pie.  
-Chupar?, meter? de que hablan?- dice dudosa Scootaloo.  
Apple Bloom se le achican las pupilas de los ojos y ve que las cajas de bebidas estaban completamente vacías y que las cute marck de sus familiares estaban totalmente negras.  
-e ehe eh... COOOORREEEE!- grita Apple Bloom echando a correr fuera de casa y Scootaloo la sigue, a su ves empiezan a perseguirlos Applejack, Big Mac y la abuela aunque esta iba a paso de tortuga.  
-Vamos big mac no debemos dejarlas escapar... además quiero que me la chupe.-dijo Applejack a su hermano mientras perseguían a las dos potrillas.  
-Eyup!... no las dejaremos ir?...- Big mac y Applejack se detienen al ver que pierden de vista a las potrilla.  
-UUUUhhhhh...- dice furiosa Applejack- La perdí de nuevo... ahora quien me dara placer...  
-Bueno para eso están los hermanos... continuamos?...-dice Big mac a su hermana.  
-mmm... si hermanito, quiero sentirme llena de ti- dice Applejack picara a su hermano, poniendo rumbo a casa a continuar su orgia, olvidándose de las potrillas.

A los pocos minutos salen las dos pequeñas de entre unos arbusto  
-Apple bloom que sucedió? porque nos perseguían tus hermanos? y porque hacían esas asquerosidades?.  
-No lo se... pero es horrible si te atrapan, créeme.  
-Te ATRAPARON?-  
-Eh? si pero... mejor buscamos un lugar en donde quedarnos...- dice Apple Bloom cambiando de tema y empezando a caminar hacia el pueblo.  
-oh esta bien... que tal en la casa club?...- propone Scoot.  
-No, haya no hay luz, además que dormiríamos en el suelo porque no hay camas.  
-esta bien... entonces donde Sweetie.  
-sip... esperemos que estén bien...- dice Apple Bloom.  
Las dos potrillas Iban a oscuras ponen rumbo a la casa de Rarity.  
-Scoot... porque no has traído el...  
-Sauc?... bueno solo traje mi scooter pero lo deje fuera de tu casa... regresamos a buscarlo?-  
-eh?... no...  
En eso se escucha al entre los arbustos, lo cual pone nerviosa Apple Bloom.  
-eheehe... Scoot escuchaste eso?-dice Apple Bloom asustada abrazando a su amiga.  
-Vamos Apple... de seguro es el viento-dice Scootaloo quitándose a su amiga de encima.  
-eh... si... creo que tie::::..- se empieza a escuchar la respiración de algo.  
-ESCUCHAS ESO!-dice aterrada la potrilla crema-  
-uh? si... pero no creeeeeee...-Scootaloo se queda con la boca abierta al ver una gran figura saliendo de entre unos arbusto-UN MOUNSTRUO!- grita Scootaloo apuntando hacia el monstruo  
-QUE!-Apple Bloom mira hacia donde estaba apuntando su amiga y...  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHH!- gritan las dos potrillas aterradas, abrazándose una con otra.  
-YYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA!- ruge la bestia.  
-AAAAHHhhh... espera...yeea?- dicen las potrillas extrañadas a la ves.  
-YYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAA AAAAA!-ruge otra ves la bestia.  
-ese no es un monstruo... es Roid.- dice Scootaloo con una sonrisa.  
-uff... gracias a Celestia que es usted señ...  
-YYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAA AAAAAAA!- grita otra ves Roid Rage parándose en dos patas y agarrando su miembro  
eh... Scoot... esto es raro...-dice Apple Bloom un poco asustada y Roid empieza a hacer algo.  
*FAP FAP FAP FAP FAP FAP FAP FAP FAP*-roid empieza a darse una buena paja en frente de las dos potrillas.  
-eh...que hace?- pregunta Scoot.  
-Se rasca su cosa?- responde Apple Bloom.  
*FAP FAP FAP* YEEE* FAP FAP FAP* YEEEEEEEE*FAP:::::...- sigue roid cargando energía.  
-No... no se rasca...- dice Apple Bloom.  
-jeje se ve muy gracioso, y si lo ayudamos?- empieza a acercarse Scoot a Roid.  
-*FAP FAP*YEEEEEAAA*FAP FAP FAP* YYYYEEEEEAAA*FAP FAP FAP*-  
-espera...- Apple Bloom ve el cute marck de Roid y ve que estaba completamente negro- Scoot tal ves debamos de irnos- dice Apple Bloom con preocupación.  
-Espera apple bloom tal ves me gane mi cute marck de rascar cosas de machos- dice Scoot parándose en dos patas y empieza a tocar los huevos de roid.  
Roid Empiesa a babear- FAP FAP FAP FAP* YE YE YE* FAP FAP* YE- decía Roid llegando al limite.  
-Scoot ya para!- le grita Apple Bloom a su amiga.  
-NO... quiero mi cute marck- Responde Scoot al regaño  
-SCOOT!-  
-FAP* YE...*FAP* YEA...*FAP...*YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEE EEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita ultra fuerte Roid y a su ves dispara un gran chorro de liquido blanco y espeso el cual cae sobre Apple Bloom que estaba al frente de Roid.  
-AAAAAAAAhhhhhh...-grito Apple Bloom al recibir su baño.  
YYYEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAA!- roid seguía disparando.  
-Scootggg*escupe* ayudggggg!-intenta decir apple bloom, pera cada ves que abria su boca... se le llenaba de liquido de la vida.  
-JAJAJajaja- se reía Scoot de su pobre amiga.-JAjajaja deberías de verteeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- grita Scootaloo cuando roid la alza por su crin.  
-EH!, suéltame tonto!, metete con alguien de tú edad- decía enojada scoot.  
-YEEEEEAAAAAAHHHH!- grita roid dejando de disparar su chorro de leche sobre Apple Bloom.  
-¨Puag*escupe* eewww que asco...-dice Apple Bloom toda embarrada y ve a su amiga en cacos de roid-*escupe* Scootaloo?...  
-AYUDAME APPLE BLOOM! NO SE QUE ME HARA Y NO QUIERO CREMA-  
-YYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAA AA!- grita roid rage y lleva el rostro de Scoot hacia la punta de su miembro-  
-AAAAAAAHHHHH! POR FAVOR RAPIDO APPLE BLOOM NO QUIERO HACER ESTO-  
-YYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAA!-empieza roid a acercar su miembro a la boca de Scootaloo.  
-Ahora quieres que te ayude? si claro...- dice Apple Bloom enojada en un tono poco importa.  
-PEPERO APPLE AAAAAAhhhggggg:::::...- roid introduce la punta de su miembro en la boca de la pequeña pony.  
-YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- grita roid.  
-Ja ja... ja...ja?...- Apple Bloom intenta burlarse de su amiga pero ve que de sus ojos salían lagrimas- oh... Scoot?... espera voy a ayudarte!- dice Apple Bloom con preocupación, corriendo hacia una de las pata de roid , a la cuales les da un empujón haciendo que roid pierda el equilibrio y caiga de espaldas.  
Scootaloo cae junto con roid y Apple Bloom va a socorrer a su amiga inconsciente.  
-Scootaloo?... estas bien?...- dice Apple Bloom preocupada dándole pequeños empujones a su amiga- Scootaloo!... vamos despierta!...- dice Apple Bloom desesperada.  
-YYYYEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAA!- dice roid rage poniéndose en dos patas y empezando otra ves a  
*FAP FAP FAP FAP FAP FAP FAP FAP FAP FAP:::::...*-se fapeaba roid mientras se acercaba a las dos potras.  
-O no!... vamos Scootaloo despierta- sigue intentando desesperadamente Apple Bloom en despertar a su amiga.  
-*Cof* -escupe leche[ustedes saben de que tipo]-*cof*- reacciona Scootaloo.- *cof* estoy muerta?  
-SCOOTALOO ESTAS BIEN!, vamos rápido tenemos que escapar- dice Apple Bloom desesperada.  
-Eh?...-Scootaloo estaba confusa.  
-*FAP FAP* YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE:::::...- empieza a gritar roid y Scootaloo reacciona- MAMÁ!-grita Scoot echando a correr junto con Apple Bloom, escapando justo a tiempo del KAME CHORRO DE ROID RAGE.  
Las potrillas corrieron a una gran velosidad asta llegar a ponyville el cual habían pocos ponis rondando ya que ya era de noche.  
Luego de caminar un poco, llegan a la casa de Rarity.  
-Bien... Scootaloo, por fin llegamos... Scootaloo?  
-Wuuuuaaagggg- Scootaloo vomitaba  
-Eh?, estas bien?  
-BIEN? CREES QUE ESTOY BIEN?- dice Scootaloo enojada.- no ves lo que me acaban de hacer... y además me echo de esa cosa pegajosa que tienes encima... wuuuuuuaaggg  
-Que?!... te echo de esta cosa... dentro?...-pregunta Apple Bloom asqueada.  
-Wuuuuuuuaaggggg...si...cuando grito yeea...- dice Scoot con mala cara.  
-Eh?... mejor llamo a la puerta...- Apple Bloom toca a la puerta de la casa de Rarity y a los pocos segundo esta abre.  
-Buenas noch... DIOS MIO... pequeñas que les sucedió porque están tan sucias y a estas horas... y que le pasa a Scootaloo.  
-EH?... podemos quedarnos a dormir aquí?- dice Apple Bloom preocupada por Scootaloo.  
-eeehhh... si esta bien...PERO TIENEN QUE BAÑARSE.-dice Rarity algo asqueada.  
-GRACIAS RARITY!- Apple Bloom le da un pegajoso abraso a Rarity lo cual ase que los pelos se le ericen- ven Scootaloo.- llama la potrilla crema a su amiga.  
Dentro de casa de rarity lo primero que hacen es tomar un largo baño.  
AL salir del baño ven a Rarity a tomar una de las bebidas excitated.  
-eh? NOOOOOOO!...- grita Apple Bloom saltando sobre Rarity haciendo que esta riegue la bebida.  
-chicas que les sucede?- pregunta Rarity malhumorada.  
-NO TOMES ESO!...  
-porque no puedo tomarlo, si están muy buenas y saben a... pera?...  
Apple Bloom pone cara de preocupación.-cuantas te has tomado?...-pregunta.  
-mmm...cinco desde que se durmió Sweetie belle...  
-OH NO!...Ahora se volverá loca!- dice Apple Bloom a Scootaloo que estaba a su lado.  
-LOCA?!-dice Rarity enojada- LOCAS ESTARAN USTEDES además me siento muy bien y cuerda- Se retira la pony malhumorada.  
-oh no... mejor buscamos otro lugar para quedarnos Scoot...  
-No!... no quiero salir de aquí... y si me encuentro con Roid?...y me obliga y me mete de nuevo su cosa?...  
-Pepero Scootaloo... si nos quedamos aquí nos pasara lo mismo con rarity... no ves que ella tomo la bebida también?.  
-ya te lo dije... no es la bebida... además yo me tome unas y mírame!, estoy normal.- dice Scootaloo dirigiéndose a un sillón.  
-pepero no ves a tus padres y a mis her...  
-NO quiero escucharte... estoy enojada contigo... casi mi parten la garganta y muero ahogada, y tu solo te burlabas.-dice enojada la pony naranja enojada acurrucándose en el sillón.  
-uh... lo siento... es que... bueno... que pases buenas noches- dice Apple Bloom acostándose en otro sillón pero aun con preocupación la cual no la dejaba dormir.  
Pasaron unas horas, Scootaloo dormía plácidamente, Apple Bloom solo la miraba recostada y aun con preocupación.  
-debo de tranquilizarme... tal vez Scootaloo tenga razón...voy a contar ovejas...una oveja...dos ovejas...tres ove?- Apple Bloom se detiene al escuchar unos pasos que Iván hacia la cocina y al asomarse a ve a Rarity tomando una de las bebidas diciendo..  
-mmm... no se que tendrá pero saben deliciosas... si Sweetie me viera tomándome sus bebidas se enojaría tanto jeje... pero que me importa- Rarity termina de beberse la bebida y toma otra e igual se la bebe y luego toma otra y otra y otra hasta acabarse la caja completa.- bwg¨*eructo* disculpen...- dice Rarity poniendo una pata sobre su boca.- buen*Bwg* ups... me iré a dormir.- Rarity empieza a caminar y Apple Bloom rápidamente va al sillón y se hace la dormida.- uh?... pobrecillas no deberían de dormir en el sillón... les diré que duerman en la habitación de Sweetie.-Rarity se ha cerca a Apple Bloom y a Scootaloo...las despierta con suaves empujones- vengan chicas... no deben de dormir en el sillón- Rarity las lleva a ambas a la habitación de Sweetie. Apple Bloom se da cuenta de que el cute marck de Rarity se había tornado mas oscuro, lo cual hace que empise a sudar de los nervios.  
-Bien ya llegamos... eh? Sweetie? despierta!...te iras a dormir conmigo- dice Rarity despertando a su hermanita, la cual se despierta risueña y se va a la habitación de Rarity sin ninguna queja.  
-Bien bellezas, duerman aqui... y... que pasen buenas noches...-se retira Rarity dejándole la habitación de Sweetie a las dos potrillas.  
-eh?... Scoot?... enserio deberíamos de irnos...- dice Apple Bloom preocupada.  
-ahora no me molestes...no ves que tengo que dormir- dice refunfuñando Scootaloo, acostandoce en cama de Sweetie y durmiéndose al instante.  
-uh?... e e esta bibien...- Apple Bloom se acuesta en cama junto con su amiga- ok... debo tranquilizarme... una vaca... dos vacas... tres vacas...-Apple Bloom empieza a contar vacas a ver si se logra dormir, y así la pasó hasta el amanecer.- cuatro mil seiscientas noventa y cuatro vacas... cuatro mil seiscientas noventa y cinco vacas...cuatro mil seiscientas noventa y::::...  
-Buenos Días- dice Sweetie belle entrando en la habitación con una gran sonrisa.  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!...-grita Apple Bloom cubriéndose con la sabana.  
Scootaloo se despierta impactada por el grito- EH! QUE PASA? QUE PASO? DONDE ESTOY? QUE HORA ES? QUE AÑO ES? QUIEN SOY? PORQUE...gritas Apple Bloom?- dice Scootaloo confusa y un poco ronca.  
-mamí...-decía Apple Bloom aterrada bajo las sabanas.  
-ups, lo siento Apple Bloom, no era mi intención asustarte jeje- se disculpa Sweetie belle apenada.  
-eh...- Apple Bloom sale debajo de las sabanas-...y y y tutu herma... que le paso a tu cuerno?- Apple Bloom se queda extrañada al ver el cuerno de la pequeña unicornio, ya que este tenia un brillo muy diferente a lo normal.  
-EH?... mi cuerno?...- Sweetie empieza a dar vueltas como perrito correteando su cola intentando ver que tenía su cuerno-  
-Eh... Sweet... haya hay un espejo.-Scootaloo apunta a un espejo.  
-oh si gracias jeje...-se mira en el espejo- mmm... no se que la paso...será porque estudie mucho para el examen?- dice la pequeña unicornio preocupada.  
-no lo cre... Examen? que examen?- pregunta Scootaloo.  
-Para hoy tenemos examen de matemáticas en la escuela... lo olvidaron?  
-Oh no! no estudié!- dice scoot preocupada-Y yo tampoco- dice Apple Bloom.  
-No se preocupen chicas- Sweet se dirige a su mochila y saca su cuaderno- aquí tienen, pueden estudiar mientras yo me baño y mi hermana nos prepara el desayuno.  
-fiuf... gracias Sweetie. eres la mejor- dice Apple bloom tomando el cuaderno y empezando a estudiar pero...  
-PERO QUE FRIJOLES! QUE LETRA TAN FEA TIENES SWEETIE?... no entiendo nada...-  
-Déjame ver- Scootaloo toma el cuaderno- RAYOS!...escribes horrible Sweetie.  
-Eh… lo siento jeje...eh... mejor me voy a bañar- se retira la pequeña unicornio apenada.  
-Ahora que haremos... reprobaremos el examen...-  
-nop.- dice Scootaloo con seguridad.  
-eh? porque no?... estudiaste?.  
-nop...pero si tengo una súper técnica.  
-Si?... y cual es?  
-Es el Calculo Optimizado de Primera Instancia Alternativo de Rescate, o mejor conocido como COPIAR.-dice scootaloo con orgullo.  
-ah?... eeehhh...si esta bien...- dice Apple bloom mirando raro a su amiga y en ese instante entra Rarity en la habitación desalineadas, con su cute mack completamente negra, y tenia cara de psicópata.  
-OH SI!, deliciosas y frescas vaginas, lástima que no tengan cuernos... SERAN TODAS MIAS!


	3. Chapter 3

El capitulo 3 como prometí...

despues de 5 review publico el cuatro.

* * *

-nop...pero si tengo una súper técnica.  
-Si?... y cuál es?  
-Es el Calculo Optimizado de Primera Instancia Alternativo de Rescate, o mejor conocido como COPIAR.-dice Scootaloo con orgullo.  
-ah?... eeehhh...si esta bien...- dice Apple Bloom mirando raro a su amiga y en ese instante entra Rarity en la habitación desalineada, con su cute marck completamente negra, y tenía cara de sicópata.  
-OH SI!, deliciosas y frescas vaginas, lástima que no tengan cuernos... SERAN TODAS MIAS!  
-DELISIOSAS Y FRESCAS QUE?!- pregunta Scootaloo ronca y asustada.  
-VAGINAS!- grita Rarity abalanzando contra las potras, pero estas logra esquivarlas haciendo que se estrellara con la pared.  
-AUCH!- dice Rarity por el golpe- ahora pequeñas putas, ahora si les rompo el orto.- dice la pedófila unicornio enojada.  
-COOOORRRREEEE!- grita Apple Bloom y las dos potras empiezan a correr hacia la puerta de la casa.  
-Espera Apple Bloom! no podemos dejar a Sweetie aquí con ella.  
-Lo se pero no tenemos tiempo- la potra crema intenta girar la manija de la puerta pero- ESTA CERRADA!- dice Apple Bloom preocupada  
-Si!, creen que soy tan estúpida JUAjaajaja... ahora sabrán que se siente les rompan el orto con un cuerno de unicornio- dice Rarity sicópata acercándose a las dos pequeñas.  
-Y y y que es el orto?- pregunta nerviosa Scootaloo-  
-Por donde cagas hija de::::…- dice Rarity abalanzándose sobre la pony naranja y logrando atraparla  
-AAAAHHHH! no otra ves AYUDENMEEE!- grita Scootaloo al ser secuestrada y llevada a la sala por la sicópata unicornio.  
Rarity acuesta forzosamente Scootaloo en un sillón y le apunta con su cuerna hacia el ano de Scootaloo.-Bien pony… ahora veras que se siente que te lo metan asta el infinito y mas haya JUAjajaaja  
-NO POR FAVOR NO QUIERO! APPLEBLOOM! SWEETIE! QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDEEEE!  
- NO te preocupes Scootaloo ahi voy!- dice la potra pelirroja acercándose rápidamente a socorrer a su amiga, pero cuando esta cerca, Rarity le da un fuerte patada, haciendo que Apple Bloom callera inconsciente a una gran distancia de donde se encontraba Scootaloo.-  
-JuaJAJAjaja estúpida, no te preocupes después te lo rompo a ti cuando termine con esta.- dice Rarity apuntando otra vez al ano de Scootaloo.  
-NO! MAMÁ! APPLE BLOOM PORFAVOR DESPIERTAAAA!  
-NO te preocupes pequeña... te lo romperé y después te lo coseré con lentejuelas y luego te lo volveré a romper y::::...  
-HERMANA?- dice Sweetie interrumpiendo, con cara de espanto asomando en la entrada a la sala- Que que haces? y que le has hecho a Apple Bloom?-  
-Oh! Sweetie?...- Rarity suelta a Scootaloo- mi queridísima hermanita consoladora... me metes tu cuerno en mi concha.  
-aH AH?  
-SI!... me serviste como consolador anoche, aunque tienes el cuerno aun muy chico pero me sirves.  
-No no comprendo...  
-Estúpida te estoy diciendo que me metas el cuerno en la raja.- Rarity empieza a correr hacia donde Sweetie belle.  
-Sweet Coorreee!- Grita Scootaloo a su amiga y esta le hace caso echando a correr huyendo de su hermana.  
Scootaloo se acerca hacia donde Apple Bloom- eh! Apple Bloom despierta! Tenemos que escapar!- decía Scoot a su amiga la cual empieza reaccionar.  
-eh?... que paso?...porque me duele el rostro?...  
-Ahora te lo explico pero por ahora tenemos que salvar a Sweetie Belle.-las dos potrillas van hacia donde se encontraba Sweetie Belle, la cual estaba tumbada en el suelo y Rarity cabalgaba sobre su cabeza introduciéndose el pequeño cuerno.  
-AAh!... sweet que rico cuerno tienes... gracias papá gracias mamá por darme una hermana- decía Rarity babeando del pacer.  
-uh... por favor... bájate!...- se queja Sweetie belle.  
-*jadeo*... no asta que me... AAAAhhhh!- Rarity se corre sobre la cabeza de su hermana.  
-eewww...- dicen las dos potrillas asqueadas.  
-Chicas no se queden hay viendo! quítenmela de encima!... no quiero que se orine mas sobre mi.- dice Sweet con asco.  
-ah?!, nadie me quita a mi hermana!- Rarity se para de la cabeza de Sweet se acerca a un armario y lo levanta y lo avienta sin dificultad a si las dos potras.  
- Scootaloo y Apple Bloom logran esquivar el armario el cual choca y hace un gran hoyo en la pared de la casa-  
-Wow! que fuerza tiene Rarity!...- dice Scootaloo asombrada.  
-Eso no importa! ahora podremos escapar por ahí!- dice Apple Bloom apuntando al hoyo que hizo Rarity con el armario.  
-entendido... SWEETIE VEN! ESCAPEMOS!- llama Scootaloo a Sweet y esta se levanta y corre hacia donde estaban sus amigas y luego escapan las tres por el hoyo en la pared.  
-PUTAS ponys hijas de...- decía Rarity enojada al ver que se escapaban las tres potrillas.- no crean que se escaparan de mi tan fácil- Rarity empieza a perseguirlas pero a los pocos pasos se queda agotada.

-Fiuff... lo logramos chicas!-dice alegre Apple Bloom al ver que Rarity se detiene.  
-Si...casi me rompen mi... eh... gracias chicas...-agradece Scootaloo a sus amigas  
-No hay de que- dicen Apple Bloom y Sweetie belle y a su ves le dan un fuerte abrazo grupal a Scoot.  
-Chicas paren!...por favor.  
-esta bien... eh... adónde vamos ahora?- pregunta la potra pelirroja.  
-Eh?... a la escuela?...- propone Sweetie tímida.  
-QUE?!... NO!...- responden las dos potras.  
-Pues yo si voy para la escuela... estudie mucho para el examen...-Sweetie Belle empieza a caminar en dirección a la escuela.  
-Pe pero... esta bien...- dice Apple Bloom uniéndose a Sweet.  
-Que?!... pero Apple...uuuuhhh... esta bien.- dice Scootaloo disgustada uniéndose también.  
En el camino Apple Bloom le explica a Sweet por qué su hermana se comportaba extraño, y también vieron muchos anuncios y varios ponis comprando y bebiendo la nueva bebida lo cual preocupo a Apple Bloom.  
-eh?... chicas esto no lo veo nada bien...  
-!?... que cosa?- pregunta Scoot  
- es que mir:::...- Apple Bloom es interrumpida por un  
*sonido de campana*  
-Oh no llegaremos tarde a la escuela!- dice Sweetie preocupada echando a correr.  
-Eh?... espéranos Sweet.- dice Apple Bloom echando a correr también junto con Scootaloo.

Al llegar al Salón de clases las tres potras se quedan impactadas al ver a su maestra Cheerilee que estaba desalineada, su cute marck también estaba completamente negra, tenía tics en un ojo y una gran sonrisa aterradora.  
En el aula no había ni un solo estudiante.  
Apple bloom ve que en el escritorio había una botella vacía de Excítated lo que la pone aun mas nerviosa.  
-E eh! Chicas vámonos?...- dice Apple Bloom nerviosa.  
-s s si!.- responde Scootaloo-  
Cheerilee escucha a las pequeñas lo cual hace que se moleste y de un golpe al escritorio el cual se rompe por la fuerza- USTEDES! no van a ninguna parte!- grita la maestra enojada.  
-Eh? si...- dicen las tres asustadas a la ves y van y toman sus respectivos asientos.  
Cheerilee se para y empieza a dar su clase- Bien... empecemos con el examen de anatomía-  
Sweetie Belle levanta la pata preguntando- Disculpe maestra...pero no era examen de matemáticas?-  
-SI!...PERO AHORA YO QUIERO HACER EXAMEN DE ANATOMIA!... capiche...- dice Cheerilee en un tono amenazante y empieza a buscar algo en las gavetas de su destrozado escritorio y saca 4 dildos de distintos tamaños.  
-Que va a hacer con esas cosas?- pregunta Apple Bloom a Scootaloo en vos baja.  
- eh... no tengo idea...- responde Scoot.  
-Bien Mis pequeñas yo les introduciré esto por sus calificación será en base a 10... si soportan el más chico tendrán 2 puntos, si portan el mediano tendrán 4 puntos, si soportan el grande tendrán 6 puntos, si soportan el gigante tendrán 8 puntos... y si los soportan todos juntos tendrán 10 puntos juajaajajaja... y esto mis pequeñas será su examen Juajajaajua  
-Que? Scootaloo tenemos que irnos ahora mismo de aquí.  
-Si! creo que tienes razón con lo de la bebida...pero como escapamos  
Cheerilee toma una tabla de calificaciones.  
-bien... Apple Bloom serás la primera pasa adelante.-dice cheerilee.  
-EH!...es que no pue... es que no estudie, si no estudie nada y así que no are el examen jeje.-  
-déjate de payasadas y pasa al frente y metete el que mas te guste ahora mismo!- le grita Cheerilee enojada por la excusa.  
-YYYYEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAA!- grita roid en dos patas desde la entrada al salón.  
-AAAAAAHhhhhh!...- gritan todos asustados por el repentino grito de roid.  
Cheerilee ve a roid en dos patas con su miembro erecto y se le marca una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Oh eres tu Roid Rage...- dice Cheerilee haciéndole ojitos a roid  
-YEEEEEEEEAAAAAA!- grita otra ves roid.-*FAP FAP FAP FAP FAP FAP FAP* empieza a fapearse en frente de todos.  
-Oh no! va a hacer lo mismo que lo de anoche- dice Scootaloo aterrada empezando a temblar y chuparse la pezuña.  
-Oh roid necesitas ayuda- dice Cheerilee acercándose a roid y empezándole a dar una buena mamada.  
-Chicas tenemos que salir y descubrir de que esta echa esa bebida.  
-Si y rápido- responde Scootaloo desesperada sudando  
-eh...si...pero como saldremos?... ellos están en la puerta.- pregunta Sweet.  
-eso no será problema, ellos están muy entretenidos con eso.- responde la potrilla crema.  
-e e e estas segura?- pregunta insegura Scootaloo  
-Si... ahora síganme-  
-eh.. si... Sweetie vámonos.-Scoot llama a su amiga.  
-eh?... no quiero.- responde Sweetie belle  
-porque no?...-pregunta lo potra pelirroja  
-No quiero reprobar el examen…-  
-Que? Déjate de tonterías y sígueme ... Apple Bloom se para de su banca y empieza a caminar sigilosamente así la entrada pasando detrás de roid rage sin problemas.  
Sweetie belle la sigue y también sale sin ningún problema.  
Y por ultimo Scootaloo la cual iba temblando pero al igual logra salir del aula.

Ya estando afuera Ponyville era prácticamente una orgia. Ponys por todas partes fornicando.  
-DIOS que a pasado!- dice impresionada Apple bloom.  
-No se pero me gusta.-Dice Sweetie y sus amiga la miran como bicho raro.  
-Bueno vamos a lo que hemos venido a hacer... alguna idea de donde podemos conseguir información sobre los ingredientes de la bebida?  
-Sí! la biblioteca a donde Twilight.-propone Sweetie.  
-Bien pensado Sweetie, vamos haya.-

Las tres potras ponen rumbo a la biblioteca y al llegar tocan a la puerta y...  
-Hola Spi...Spike? porque llevas esa ropa- se queda extrañada Apple Bloom al ver a Spike vestido con una sotana negra.  
-Atrás ponys!... estoy sacándole el demonio a Twilight!- dice Spike con orgullo.  
-El demonio?...- preguntan las tres potra  
-Si!... y necesito concentración a si que adiós- Spike empieza a cerrar la puerta.  
-ESPERA SPIKE! necesitamos entrar y buscar información en los libros.  
-No ustedes son muy inquietas y necesito concentración.  
-Spike por favor- dicen las ponys poniendo la mirada de gatito.  
-Oh no... bueno... esta bien, pero se comportan, si?-  
-Gracias Spike- entran las tres pequeñas en la biblioteca.

Bien chicas busquemos todo lo que tenga que ver con peras, bebidas y cute marks negras?- da la ordenes Apple Bloom y se dividen y empiezan su búsqueda la cual les es un fracaso.  
-Dios! estoy cansada de leer libros y aún nos falta la Wikipedia... –Apple Bloom apunta hacia un enorme libro que parecía un refrigerador-has encontrado algo Sweetie?  
-ehm?... no nada...  
-Y tu Scootaloo?...-la pony naranja no responde-...Scoot?... estas hay?...  
Scootaloo sale de entre un bulto de libros- Eh! si aquí estoy putas jeje-  
-No digas esas palabras... ahora vas a tener que limpiarte la boca con agua y jabón.  
-Ni una mierda! aquí dice que decir palabras sucias me hace ser cool... ahora si me disculpan seguiré leyendo.-Scootaloo sigue leyendo su libro cool.  
-Que lees?-pregunta la pequeña Apple.  
-Dialecto moderno versión cool.-le responde Scoot sin dejar su lectura.  
-Para que Twilight tendrá un libro así?  
-no se...pero encontré algo sobre peras.-dice Sweetie.  
-y que dice?  
-Que la mayoría de las peras son verdes.-responde Sweetie con una sonrisa  
-Sweetie... eso de que nos sirve...-  
-eeh... no se... mejor sigo buscando...-se retira Sweetie a seguir buscando en los libros  
-Por que mejor no vamos con Twilight y le preguntamos si sabe algo de esto... ella se a leído todos esto libros.- propone Scoot.  
-emm... no se … Spike dijo que...  
-que nos comportáramos.-interrumpe Scoot.  
-si, y le iremos a preguntar educadamente.-agrega Sweet.  
-eh...esta bien...pero que solo vaya una.  
-yo iré.- Sweetie va hacia donde estaba Spike con Twilight.  
-bien Scoot, mejor seguimos buscando.

Sweetie entra en la habitación de Twilight encontrándosela atada de sus cuatro patas a cada esquina de la cama y la habitación estaba llena de imágenes de santos ponys y velas  
-Twilight?... porque estas atada?... y donde esta Spike?.-pregunta la pequeña unicornio.  
-Eh?... Sweetie!-responde Twilight sorprendida- esa pequeña lagartija me ato aquí...por favor ayúdame!...  
-y porque te ato?  
-eeehhh... para comerse todo el helado jeje... ahora suéltame por favor.  
-mmm... ok... -Sweetie empieza a desatar a Twilight y ese instante entra Spike en la habitación con una vasija de helado a medio comer.  
-SWEETIE DETENTE! NO LA DESATES!- grita spike.  
-eh? porque no?  
-No lo escuches Sweetie solo te quiere engañar! y comerse todo el helado-grita Twilight.  
-Qué? Yo no me estoy comiendo...- Spike recuerda que tiene una vasija de helado en sus manos- ups... eehh... no la escuche Sweet ella esta endemoniada.  
-a si?... y porque te comes el helado- responde Sweet desconfiada.-  
-eehh... es que... es enserio Sweet ella esta endemoniada.-Spike intentaba convencer a la pequeña unicornio pero le era en vano  
-mmm... si ella estuviera endemoniada no podría usar magia, vamos Twilight demuéstrale que no lo estás.  
-Magia?- Twilight recuerda su habilidad y en un instante hace brilla su cuerno y desaparece y luego aparece detrás de Spike- JUAjajaja! gracias Sweetie, ahora si te tengo mi dragoncito. te voy a sacar todo ese jugo de macho que tienes.  
Spike pone cara de pánico- VES te lo dije ella se endemonio desde que tomo la bebida que le regalo Pinkie y ahora si me disculpas matanga dijo la changa- Spike sale de la habitación a toda velocidad huyendo de Twilight.  
-Eh? ven aca pequeña lagartija que te voy a dejar seco- dice Twilight empezando a perseguir a Spike el cual se tropieza al pisar la vasta de la sotana que llevaba puesta, permitiendo a Twilight alcanzarlo.  
Twilight se sienta sobre Spike- por fin te tengo mi pequeño macho...-  
-Por favor Twi... contrólate... soy casi tu hijo recuerdas?.- suplicaba Spike.  
-lo único que recuerdo es que eres macho- dice Twilight haciéndole ojitos.  
-eh... AUXILIOOOOO!- grita Spike.

-Quien grita?- pregunta Apple Bloom leyendo un libro.  
-Parece spike... ire a ver- Scootaloo se levanta y va hacia donde estaba Spike encontrándoselo con Twilight dándole besos.  
Scoot se fija que el cute marck de Twilight estaba totalmente negra también y...- Aléjate de el Twilight zombi de mierda.-  
-Eh? y ese vocabulario- pregunta extrañado Spike.  
-eso no importa lo que importa es que soy cool y vine a salvarte de Twilight.  
-Juajajaja, nadie me va a quitar a mi Spike hasta que lo deje seco... así que vete tonta.- dice confiada Twilight.  
-Tonta?...ahora veras!- Scootaloo se abalanza sobre Twilight haciendo que esta soltara a Spike y este pudiera escapar sin ni siquiera decir gracias.  
-Mierda! hiciste que se me fuera mi macho... ahora te la veras conmigo- dice Twilight furiosa tomando a Scootaloo de la crin lanzándola contra la pared.  
Scootaloo impacta y queda aturdida y confusa pero al volver en si se lleva un susto al ver la unicornio morada apuntándole con su cuerno.  
-q que que me harás?-pregunta temerosa Scoot  
-lo que le iba a hacer a Spike.- le responde Twilight y su cuerno se empieza a iluminar y un resplandor empieza a cubrir a Scoot.  
-Alto ahí Twilight!- dice amenazante Sweet desde atrás de ambos y luego se abalanza sobre Twilight interrumpiendo el hechizo y a su ves caen las dos por las escaleras.  
Apple Bloom al escuchar el escando va a ver que era lo que sucedía y se encuentra con una Twilight inconsciente con un enorme chichón en la cabeza y con Sweetie belle dando saltitos sobre ella.  
-Sweet... que sucedió aquí?  
-Apple Bloom Twilight también estaba loca y le iba a hacer algo a Scoot... así que fui al rescate y las dos caímos por las escaleras y yo gane.  
-... ehm... y... donde esta Scootaloo?  
-Esta arriba pero no le paso nada- responde Sweetie y Twilight empieza a reaccionar.  
-oh no! se esta despertando.-dice Apple Bloom con preocupación  
-Tenemos que uir?-pregunta Sweetie belle.  
-si y ahora! SCOOTALOO!- Apple Bloom empieza a llamar a su amiga y esta baja algo torpe apoyándose a la pared.  
-Estas bien?  
-si no se preocupen...-responde scoot  
-esta bien... pues vámonos de aquí.  
Se retiran las tres potrillas de casa de twilight antes de que esta volviera en si. Ya estando afuera se detienen a discutir y a plantear ideas  
-bien... ahora que hacemos?.- pregunta Sweetie.  
-no se...-dice Apple bloom deprimida- alguna idea Scootaloo?- Apple bloom ve a su amiga recostada en un poste-...Scoot? te encuentras bien?.  
-creo que no...- responde Scoot con mala cara  
-Que te sientes?  
-no se... pero no se preocupen estaré bien- dice la pony naranja disimulando una sonrisa.  
-eh... esta bien...-  
- chicas que tal si vamos donde Pinkie pie.- propone Sweetie  
-estas loca?... ella debe de estar igual o peor que las demás.-responde Apple Bloom.  
-que tal Rainbow?- propone Scootaloo.  
-mmm... no se... mejor donde Fluttershy, lo mas seguro es que ella este normal.  
-Si ella es súper y tiene gallinas- dice Sweetie belle con una sonrisa.  
-si y tal ves nos de algo de comer... no e comido nada desde ayer.-agrega Applebloom  
-Pues que estamos esperando a por las gallinas!  
-YYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAA AAAAAA!- grita roid rage desde el aire empezando a fapearce.  
Las tres potrillas se van a toda velocidad asi donde Fluttershy huyendo de el pajizo de roid.  
Y al llegar la encuentran echada fuera de casa tomándose un descanso.  
-HOLA FLUTTERSHY!- gritan las tres revoltosas pequeñas al ver a Fluttershy.  
-AAAAAHHH!...ups ... eh... pequeñas... que que las trae popor aqui?  
Apple Bloom ve que el cute mark de Fluttershy estaba normal.-oh gracias a Celestia que no estas loca!- dice con una sonrisa.  
-loloca? porque habría de estarlo?  
-Por la bebida de pera! casi todo ponyville esta...*rugido de estomago*… ups... jeje.  
-eh... quiquieren algo de comer?- ofrece Fluttershy al escuchar la tripa de la pequeña.  
-Si por favor- dicen las tres.  
Fluttershy entra en casa junto con las tres potras y les prepara algo de comer.  
-bien chicas... aquí tienen... ehm... por favor pórtense bien y no rompan nada, ehm... estaré viendo a unos conejos-  
-ok no te preocupes todo estará bien-dicen Sweet con una sonrisa.  
Fluttershy traga saliva y se retira a realizar sus labores. Después de terminarse la comida que les preparo Fluttershy empiezan a plantear ideas.  
-eh... Apple Bloom?... tendremos que regresar a casa esta noche?- pregunta Scootaloo.  
-no lo creo... lo mas seguro es que aun sigan locos...  
-y si no lo están?- pregunta Scootaloo con mala cara  
-si y donde están las gallinas?- pregunta Sweet.  
-No se... pero por lo menos Fluttershy no esta loca y Sweetie que tienen que ver las gallinas con esto?.  
-es que a mi me gusta perseguir gallinas...  
-mmm... bueno le pediremos a Fluttershy para dormir aquí con ella , además de que no te ves muy bien Scoot... segura que estas bien?  
-si... solo necesito dormir un rato... creo que fue por leer mucho jeje...-responde Scootaloo disimulando una sonrisa  
-esta bien... Sweetie porque no vas y le preguntas a Fluttershy si nos podemos quedar con ella esta noche.  
-dalo por echo.- Sweetie sale en busca de Fluttershy-  
-Bien vámonos a dormir...  
-tu dormir?  
-es que no pude dormir en toda la noche y me esta dando jaqueca.  
-mmm... esta bien...- se retiran las dos potras hacia la cama a tomar una siesta.

Mientras tanto Sweetie se encuentra con Fluttershy y le pregunta:  
-Nos podemos quedar esta noche contigo, di que si por favoooor.  
-ehm... no no se... les dieron permiso?.  
-ehm...si- dice Sweetie con una sonrisa falsa.  
-eh... esta bibien... no veo porque no si les dieron permiso.-responde dudosa Fluttershy.  
-Gracias Fluttershy!- dice alegre Sweetie.  
-bien... tengo que alimentar a las gallinas...  
-UH! yo te quiero ayudar, por favor di que si, no seas mala por favor di que si, si, siiiiiiiIIIIÍ!-le ruega Sweetie a Fluttershy.  
-Eh... esta bien... pe pero no las asustes...  
-SIIIIIIIIIII! hay voy gallinitas!-dice Sweetie alegre echando a correr hacia el corral.  
-eh!.. espera no... corras?...- dice Fluttershy con cara de preocupación dirigiéndose al corral junto con Sweetie.

Al caer la tarde Fluttershy estaba agotada ya que además de estar cuidando sus animales, también tenía que estar pendiente de una potrilla revoltosa.  
Las dos entran a casa y Sweetie belle estaba aun con mucha energía.  
-Uh uh! que hacemos ahora!-  
-eh... nanada... ya hemos terminado... necesito beber algo...- Fluttershy se dirige al refrigerador y saca dos botellas de bebida excitated.  
-Ten Sweetie... por haberme ayudado... (creo...)- dice Fluttershy ofreciéndole una de las bebidas a Sweet.  
-Eh? gracias pero... se supone que no debo de tomar esto...  
-eh? porque no?  
- me volveré loca...  
-loloca?...no lo creo... Pinkie me las regalo y ella se veía normal...-fluttershy empiesa a beber su bebida.  
-espera no!...tomes la...bebida...  
Fluttershy deja de beber- eh? porque no además está muy buena y sabe a... pera?... jeje.  
Sweetie belle traga saliva y se retira rápidamente a la habitación donde estaban sus amigas durmiendo.  
-CHICAS DESPIERTEN!-grita Sweetie en pánico.  
-Eh... que pasa Sweetie...-responde Apple Bloom risueña.  
-FLUTTERSHY TOMO LA BEBIDA!-  
-QUE?!, Ella tenía de esa bebida? y porque no le advertiste?  
-Lo intente pero era demasiado tarde.  
-Tendremos que irnos lo antes posible y buscar un lugar donde quedarnos antes de que anochezca.- Apple Bloom empieza a darle empujones a Scootaloo y esta despierta con su pata tiesa bajo las sabanas- Scoot tenemos que... Que le sucede a tu pata?  
-Eh... que pata?...-dice Scootaloo risueña y de mal humor.  
-Esa que tienes alzada bajo las sabana- le responde Sweet.  
-Eh?...- Scootaloo mira debajo de las sabanas y pone una cara de impacto- esa no es mi pata...  
-y que es?  
-chicas es posible que una hembra pueda echar cosas de machos.  
-que que quieres decir?  
-miren!- Scootaloo se quita las sabana mostrando a sus amigas su nuevo miembro masculino. Sweetie belle y Apple Bloom ponen cara de impacto.-Chicas ayúdenme no sé de dónde salió esto y es... asqueroso...- decía Scootaloo con asco refiriéndose a su nuevo miembro erecto.  
-Pepero... de donde salió?... y porque esta tan grande?-pregunta la potrilla crema.  
-si... es asta mas grande que tu...-agrega la unicornio.  
-Como caminaras con eso?-  
-NO se!, por favor chicas ayúdenme!.-dice Scootaloo con preocupación.  
-No lo se... que podemos hacer Sweetie?  
-Cortarlo?-propone Sweet  
-Eh?... y me dolerá?-dice la pony naranja aun mas preocupada.  
-No lo se...golpéalo a ver si sientes algo?  
Scootaloo golpea suavemente su miembro y en efecto siente el pequeño golpe- SI LO SIENTO!- dice Scootaloo en pánico.  
-DIOS AHORA QUE AREMOS TENEMOS QUE ESCAPARA ANTES DE QUE FLUTTERSHY SE VUELVA LOCA...-Apple Bloom empieza a dar vueltas mientras pensaba en como llevarían a Scootaloo y su enorme miembro.- Scoot? puedes caminar?.  
-Creo que si...- Scootaloo se para de las cama pero su enorme pene no le permitía pararse bien ya que este tocaba el suelo.-eh... esto es incómodo...tendré que caminar en dos patas y no soy muy buena caminando así.  
-Entonces busco los cuchillos?.-pregunta Sweetie  
-NO!... veamos...- una bombilla sale sobre la cabeza de la pony crema.-tengo una idea!.  
-a si?... y de donde salió la bombilla?  
-eso no importa... veras recuerdo que mi abuela encuentra a Big Macintosh haciendo lo mismo que roid y ella lo mando a darse un baño de agua fría.  
-y?  
-tal ves si te das un baño de agua fría tal ves esa cosa desaparezca.  
-eh... esta bien...y Fluttershy?.  
-no se preocupen, yo la vigilare mientras que Sweetie te acompaña al baño.  
-Ok...- Scootaloo y Sweetie belle salen de la habitación, dirigiéndose al baño mientras que Apple Bloom baja y empieza a vigilar a Fluttershy la cual su cute marck se le estaba empezando a oscurecer.  
Las dos ponys entran en el baño.  
-Bien Scoot metete en la bañera y abre el grifo de agua fría...yo vigilare en la entrada.-explica Sweetie.  
-esta bien...- Scootaloo hace todo lo que le había explicado Sweetie y dio resultado hasta cierto punto.  
-eh… Sweetie?  
-si?  
-NO DESAPARECE!  
-qué?  
-Solo se a achicado pero no desaparece!...  
-Qué? te quedaras con eso para siempre?  
-no quiero!... nací hembra y quiero morir siendo cien por ciento hembra... no mitad macho y mitad hembra!  
-eh... bueno... pero puedes caminar?  
-Si mira.- Scootaloo sale de la bañera y la erección de su nuevo miembro se había pasado-ya no me estorba pero no quiero tener cosas de machos... es que me da asco...  
-mmm...te entiendo... sécate y vamos a preguntarle a Apple Bloom.  
Las dos potras salen juntas del baño y se dirigen hacia donde estaba su amiga vigilando.  
-Scoot vuelves a ser normal- dice Apple Bloom con alegría- ahora si podremos escapar.  
-Pepero... aun no soy normal... aun tengo el pe pe pe pe..  
-Pene?-completa Sweetie belle.  
-si eso mismo... pero ahora se a achicado.  
-oh no... bueno... buscaremos solución a tu problema luego, pero ahora debemos de aprovechar que Fluttershy a Salido.-Apple Bloom apunta hacia la salida-Por lo menos ahora puedes caminar?  
-Si...-responde Scoot  
-Pues vámonos...-las tres potrillas van hacia la puerta y salen de casa sigilosamente, pero al salir escuchan unos gemidos.  
-Eh chicas escuchan eso?-pregunta Sweetie Belle.  
-Si... que será?  
-Debe de ser Fluttershy... mejor vámonos.  
-Yo quiero ver- Sweetie va a ver de donde provenía el gemido-ew... chicas tienen que venir a ver esto... es asqueroso...-dice Sweetie y sus amigas se aproximan y ven a Fluttershy jugueteando sexualmente con unos Zorros.  
-Vengan mis hermosos zorritos, cual de ustedes quiere montarme.- le decía Fluttershy a sus Zorros los cuales olían y lamian su sexo.  
-montarme? a que se refiere?- pregunta Apple Bloom a sus amigas en vos baja y en ese instante uno de los zorros salta sobre Fluttershy y empieza a penetrarla.  
-Uuhhh...sigue mi pequeño... sigue asta que...uuhh...-decía Fluttershy de placer.  
-eeewwww- decían las potrillas de asco- chicas mejor vámonos.- dice Apple Bloom asqueada.  
-Si... pero tengo un problema.-interrumpe Scootaloo.  
-que problema?  
-Se agrandado otra ves el pe pe pe pe pe pe pe...  
-Pene?-completa Sweetie.  
-si y ahora no podre caminar bien.  
-rayos!... bueno... caminaremos lentamente...  
-Y a donde iremos?-pregunta Sweetie belle.  
-A la casa club... y mañana buscaremos ayuda con lo de Scootaloo.  
-Pepepero... y si roid aparece otra ves?- dice Scootaloo con temor.  
-ehm... bueno... ahora somos tres.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok les traigo el cap 4 que esta un tanto serio ._.

* * *

-Y a donde iremos?-pregunta Sweetie belle.  
-A la casa club... y mañana buscaremos ayuda con lo de Scootaloo.  
-Pe-pe-pero... y si Roid aparece otra ves?- dice Scootaloo con temor.  
-ehm... bueno... ahora somos tres.- Apple Bloom empieza a caminar.  
-espera!... no quiero ir.  
-oh vamos Scoot no seas gallina.-dice Sweetie y empieza a empujarla.  
-NO QUIERO!- grita Scootaloo.  
-"shhhhh"... no debemos de hacer ruido... Fluttershy podría oírnos.-advierte Apple Bloom  
-YYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAA!- grita Roid saliendo de entro unos arbustos  
-MAMÁ!- grita Scootaloo aterrada echando a correr del miedo y a su ves su miembro se descincho.  
-que gallina es Scoot...si solo es Roid...-dice Sweet.  
-MEJOR CORREMOS TAMBIEN SWEETIE- Apple Bloom empieza a correr.  
-Que gallinas son las dos...- Sweetie belle las sigue dando saltito.  
Roid no se molesta en perseguirlas ya que sintió las feromonas de una pony cerca (Fluttershy)

Scootaloo del pánico corrió a una velocidad la cual le fue difícil de alcanzar para sus amigas.  
-SCOOT espe... *jadeo*...ra...- dice Apple Bloom dejando de correr del cansancio.  
Sweetie la alcanza a los pocos segundos dando saltitos- hola Apple Bloom porque te detienes?  
-Sweetie no ves que Scootaloo esta sola en la oscuridad y con un montón de ponis locos que quieren hacer barbaridades con nosotras.  
-ehm... no?

en eso se escucha que algo impacta

-Que fue eso?-se pregunta Apple.  
-no se... deberíamos ir a ver- Sweetie belle empieza a dar saltitos hacia donde provenía el sonido.  
-Sweet no espera!- Apple la sigue y cuando llegaron al lugar se encuentran a Scootaloo sobándose el hocico en frente de un árbol de manzanas.  
-Scoot estas bien!-dice la potra crema alegre al encontrar a su amiga.  
-eh... no...- dice Scootaloo cubriéndose la boca.  
- Sucede algo?  
-ehm... si...  
-que cosa?  
-eh... me estrelle con el árbol...  
-jajaja- Sweetie belle empieza a reírse- y eso que tiene, eso te pasa por gallina.  
-No... es que miren- Scoot se quita la pata del hocico y muestra a sus amigas sus dientes rotos por el impacto con el árbol.  
-uuuhhhhh... eh... eso debe doler...- dice Sweetie  
-SI! y ahora además de medio macho, ahora tengo dientes de abuela...  
-eh... bueno... eh... porque mejor no seguimos hacia la casa club chicas... no estamos muy lejos.-cambia el tema Apple Bloom.  
-pe-pero y mis dientes?!-  
-Ya se los dije buscaremos ayuda mañana... ahora síganme.  
-Ok...-responden las dos potras y se dirigen hacia la casa club y  
Al llegar, ven que de esta salía luz.

-Apple Bloom?... el centro de operaciones Cute mark crusaders tenía luz?- pregunta Sweetie.  
-mmm... que yo recuerde, no...mejor busquemos otro lugar para quedarnos chicas... tal ves sean mis hermanos... y ellos están locos también...  
-que?... me rompí los dientes para venir acá y fue en vano?...- dice Scootaloo enojada  
-si Apple Bloom nos quedaremos aquí y no iremos a ninguna otra parte.- agrega Sweet  
-pe-pe-pero si nos quedamos ello nos podrían...

La puerta de la casa club se abre y para sorpresa de las potrillas no era nada mas ni nada menos que Spike, que salía con una linterna desesperado de casa.  
-Madre mía me estoy meando(orinando)...- Spike saca su miembro desde arriba y empieza a mear(orinar)- aaajjjj *suspiro*... que alivio... casi me meo jeje... bueno a dormir.- Spike se sacude su miembro empieza caminar hacia adentro de casa.  
-Spike?-  
-eh? quien anda hay?- dice Spike asustado.  
-Spike somos nosotras, Sweetie belle, Scootaloo y Apple Bloom.- responde Sweetie belle desde abajo y Spike alumbra con su linterna para confirmar.  
-oh... son ustedes... eeehhh... discúlpenme si me metí en su casa sin permiso es que no tenía lugar en donde quedarme y encontré esta casita y...  
-No te preocupes Spike nosotras tampoco tenemos lugar en donde quedarnos.-  
-si y además has traído luz lo que lo mejora todo.- agrega Sweet  
-oh... gracias chicas...- agradece Spike y entran todos en la casa del árbol.

Ya dentro de casa Spike tenía una lámpara de aceite encendida además de la linterna.  
-bien chicas ahora díganme... como es eso que no tienen en donde quedarse?  
- es que mi familia esta loca- responde Apple Bloom  
-Mi hermana también.  
-lo de tu hermana lo se... pase por haya antes de venir acá... me gusto al principio pero luego me me me me me me me me me me me me me  
-me?- pregunta la unicornio.  
-memememememememe... me hizo algo...-  
-y ese algo es?- pregunta otra ves la unicornio  
-eh... porque mejor no cambiamos de tema... eh...Scootaloo que hay de ti?- pregunta Spike a la potrilla naranja la cual estaba apartada y dándole la espalda al grupo.  
-Scootaloo te encuentras bien?-  
-eh... si...mis padres estaban locos también...-responde en un tono monótono.  
-mmm... Scootaloo?- dice Spike y se hacer a la potrilla y ...  
-PERO QUE?, DESDE CUANDO ERES MACHO?- pregunta Spike con una pokerface  
-eh!, no espera es que no soy es que yo no es que yo soy hembra pero yo no se es que yo-  
-Y que le paso a tus dientes?-pregunta Spike.  
-eh eh... eh...-  
-Scootaloo le salió esa cosa desde que salimos de donde Twilight, y luego se estrelló con un árbol- dice Sweet.  
-oh... vieron se los dije Twilight esta endemoniada y te a endemoniado a ti también Scootaloo.  
-QUE? ENDEMONIADA? YO?-  
-si... y ahora- Spike corre hacia una mesita donde había tirado su sotana, la cual se coloca y de uno de los bolsillos saca una cuerda y una pequeña cruz.  
-Atrás ponys!- dice Spike a Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom.- Voy a sacarle el demonio a su amiga-se empieza a acercar a la potra naranja.  
-Spike? que haces?- pregunta Scootaloo asustada.  
-Quédate justo hay donde estas pequeña... te quitare ese mal que te aqueja.  
-me quitaras el pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe?  
-Pene?...- completa Sweetie.  
-Si el Pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe.  
-PENE!-Completa Sweetie otra ves.  
-eh si... harías eso?- Scootaloo le brillan los ojos de la ilusión  
-Sip... solo tengo que atarte.  
-atarme?.  
-Atarla?- pregunta las otras dos potras al unísono- y para que hay que atarla?  
-mmm... no se pero siempre en mi serie favorita atan para sacar demonios.  
-Eh?... serie?  
-si la que dan a las cinco de la tarde en Discovery Ponys.  
las ponys miran al dragón con mirada de desaprobación (ಠ _ ಠ).  
-eh... mejor dormimos y buscamos ayuda mañana...-  
-sip- responden las otras 2 potras  
-que? no me creen? entonces ustedes se endemoniaran también y no quiero que me endemonien a mi así que fuera de aquí.-  
-ejem...Spike tenemos que recordarte que esta es nuestra casa del árbol.  
-eh si pero no es que... esta bien pero por favor controlen sus impulsos de demonios

Las tres ponys ponen cara de fastidio y se retiran a una esquina a dormir y Spike en otra.  
Aunque era incomodo dormir en el suelo, se podía decir que todos dormían tranquilamente... bueno casi todos...  
ya que en la mente de Scootaloo:::::::::::::::::…

Un templo con un montón de cuadros de imágenes de Rainbow Dash de foroslandia (My little pony NSFW)  
-eh? donde estoy y esas fotos... de... Rainbow Dash!- Scootaloo se sonroja y empieza a buscar una salida.  
-hey adónde vas?- dice una vos conocida desde el fondo del templo el cual estaba oscuro.  
-eh, quien esta hay?-  
-no me recuerdas... pensé que eras mi admirador numero uno.  
-Admirador?... de quien hablas y quién eres?

el lado oscuro del templo se alumbra mostrando al que pronunciaba las palabras la cual era...

-Rainbow Dash?... oh eres tu, me distes un susto.  
-discúlpame pequeñito...-Rainbow Dash se levanta de un trono en donde estaba sentada al estilo lyra, y empieza a caminar hacia donde estaba la potra naranja. Rainbow llevaba puestas unas prendas muy ajustadas el cual la hacían ver muy sexy.  
-eh... si te molesto me puedo ir no hay problema- dice Scootaloo nerviosa.  
-no me molestas en lo absoluto...admirador número uno.  
-eh... esta bien... pero soy hembra no lo recuerdas?  
-ejem... yo se distinguir muy bien entre macho y hembra... se que tienes algo de hembra pero también tienes algo macho.  
-Macho?...-Scootaloo mira su entrepierna y ve que tenia su miembro masculino.-QUE?!...pero como...

Rainbow Dash se acerca mas a la potrilla y empieza a caminarle alrededor.

-lo ves... tienes algo de macho... un sexy y excitante macho. -dice sensualmente la Pegaso haciendo que el miembro de la potrilla se activara.  
-eh!...ups...lo-lo siento es que no se porque.  
-Tranquila mi pequeña pony... quiero que me hagas un favor...- dice Dash con una mirada sensual.  
-eh... si, que cosa- responde nerviosa la potrilla.  
-que me quites este calor que me aqueja.  
-calor? pe-pero si este lugar esta fresco?  
-no tontita...solo déjate guiar por tu amiguito- dice Dash apuntando al miembro de la potrilla.

Scootaloo mira su miembro y regresa la mirada así Rainbow Dash y para su sorpresa Dash ya no llevaba ninguna prenda puesta.

Rainbow acerca su rostro a el de Scootaloo y le pregunta  
-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero? mi chiquito...-  
-si...-dice Scootaloo acercándose mas al rostro de Rainbow Dash terminando en un apasionado beso en los labios que duro unos cuantos minutos.  
Y al separar sus labios :::::….  
-entonces... me ayudaras con mi problema?- pregunta Dash a lo que Scoot hacende con la cabeza  
-mmm... eso era lo que quería... ahora sígueme...- Rainbow dirige A Scoot a una gran cama que estaba en donde antes estaba el trono.

Rainbow Dash se sube a la cama y se acuesta boca arriba, y a su vez abriendo sus patas mostrando su rosada entrada al canal nintendo.  
-Bien tu decides como empezar.- dice Dash.  
-ok...- Scootaloo se sube en cama y se empiezan a besar apasionadamente otra ves por otros cuantos minutos.  
Luego se separan y Scoot baja y coloca en posición su wii remote hacia la entrada el canal de Dash.  
-estas segura que quieres ir directo al grano?.- pregunta la Pegaso.  
-eh? no se es que yo...  
-eres primeriza... verdad?... entonces deberías probarla antes de que le eches glaseado.  
-Probarla?  
-Si probarla...a menos que te guste con tu glaseado.  
Scootaloo retira su remote y empieza a besar el pecho de Dash pasando por sus ubres en las cuales se detiene a juguetear un rato con ellas.  
Rainbow Dash empieza a emitir pequeños gemidos de placer al sentir la legua de Scootaloo sobre ellos.  
Scoot deja de jugar con las ubres y se dispone a bajar mas llegando hasta la entrada al rozado pozo de los deseos carnales de Dash.  
-estas lista?- pregunta Scootaloo  
-si... cuando quieras...- dice Dash picara y Scootaloo procede y introduce su lengua dentro de la Pegaso.  
Dash al instante empieza a gemir de placer  
-AAAhhh... cómemela toda...aaahh!... todita toda... no dejes ninguna parte sin explorar... Uuuhhh...-  
Scoot siguió explorando y descubrió que al pasar su lengua sobre una bolita que tenia Rainbow (clítoris), esta se estremecía. asi que decidió centrarse mas en esta, haciendo a su ves que Rainbow se excitara mas y llegara a su punto más rápido.  
-Uhh *jadeo*... sigue así AHHH!... lo haces muy..aAAAAhhh.- Seguía gimiendo Dash y su respiración se aceleraba cada ves más.  
-Scootaloo siguió saboreando la entrada de la Pegaso hasta que.  
AAAAAHHHH!- Rainbow Dash llego al orgasmo y a su ves de su tuberías sale agua cristalina, la cual Scoot se bebe con gusto.  
-*jadeo* eso estuvo*jadeo* cool*jadeo*-decía Rainbow a Scoot.  
-Y ahora se pondrá mas cool porque te la voy a meter como lo hacía papá con mamá- responde y coloca la punta de su miembro justo en la entrada de Dash.- hay voy a las una, a las dos, y a las...pero que mierda?-a Scootaloo se le sale la crema sin ni siquiera habérselo introducido a Rainbow.  
-Pero que paso y ese vocabulario?...-dice Rainbow disgustada-eres precoz?... y yo que quería que me inundaras.  
-eh es que yo no se que paso es que.  
-eso no es cool...-  
-eeeehhhh... pero… eh… me disculpas un momento.-Scootaloo se baja de la cama y se va a una esquina del templo en donde empieza a agitar su miembro.  
-Vamos no me dejes mal, despierta!, ahora te necesito.- decía la potrilla a su pene dormido.  
-ejem...ejem... hasta cuándo espero?-pregunta Rainbow acostada en cama esperando a ser penetrada.  
-eh? eh?... vamos vamos vamos!-Scootaloo seguía agitando golpeando y masajeando su miembro hasta que logro reactivarlo-si!... Rainbow estoy lista.  
-oh hasta que por fin- ven vamos antes de que me muera de calor.  
Scootaloo se sube otra ves en cama coloca su miembro en posición a la entrada a la vagina de Rainbow y...  
-una, dos, tres!  
-AHHHH!- grita Rainbow al ser penetrada por Scootaloo la cual le introdujo su miembro de un solo tajo.  
-Que apretada estás... a que te... gustó?- Scootaloo ve el rostro de Rainbow que de la cual salían lagrimas de sus ojos- eh... algún problema?.  
-porque me has hecho esto?  
-eh?... pe-pe-pero tú me pedias que lo hiciera.  
-se supone que éramos amigas. -la vos de Dash cada vez se hacía más delicada y repentinamente el templo empieza a temblar, las paredes se empieza a agrietar y a resquebrajar.  
El techo del templo se alza y se va volando.

-GGGGRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAA !- un feroz rugido se escuchó y arriba en el techo se ven dos enormes ojos rojos los cuales eran de...  
-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! es es es? Un Dinoroid Rage!-  
-GGGGRRRREEEEEEEAAAAAAAA!- grita el enorme reptil con cara de Roid Rage y...  
-FAP FAP FAP FAP FAP- empieza a fapearse en frente de todos.  
-SCOOTALOO! DESPIERTA!- dice Rainbow Dash Furiosa y extrañamente de color blanco-saca tu pene de mi ahora mismo!  
-eh? porque estas mas clara y? AAAAAAAAHHHH!- grita Scootaloo al ver al dino roid otra ves.  
-FAP FAP-GGREEE!- FAP FAP-GGREEEAA!-FAP FAP FAP...-... GGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEE EEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Dinoroid dispara un kame choro tan poderosos que los paredes del templo volaron en pedazos y en el suelo se formo un enorme hoyo lleno de lefa.  
-GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE EEAAAAAAAAA!- ruge el Dinoroid y se retiro a paso de tortuga y…  
-FAP FAP FAP FAP- iba fapeandoce.  
Extrañamente el Kame chorro callo en todo alrededor de la cama donde estaba Scootaloo y Rainbow y sin ni siquiera haberlos tocado.  
-ffiufff... eso estuvo cerca verdad... Sweetie?

Extrañamente Rainbow Dash se había transformado en Sweetie belle.  
-pe-pe-pero como tu es que eh?- la vista de Scootaloo empieza a nublarse y cuando se fue recobrando ve que estaba en la casa club y que aún era de noche.

-eh? todo fue un sueño...  
-eh...*snif* no todo...-  
eh?- Scootaloo mira hacia abajo y ve que tiene su pene dentro de la la vagina de su amiga y de la cual tenía una pequeña línea de sangre.  
-AAAAHH!-  
-*snif* porque me hiciste eso... me gusto al principio cuando me la chupabas *snif* pero después tu... *snif*... me ensuciaste y luego me...-dice Sweet a punto de soltar el llanto.  
-eh? no llores... eeehh... como puedo eh-eh- eh- dice Scootaloo desesperada sin saber que hacer.  
-primero saca tu pene de mí...¨*Swift*...y luego aléjate... no te quiero cerca...  
-eh...si esta bien...-Scootaloo se levanta y se va a otra esquina sola. Sweetie belle se levanta y coge una toalla y se limpia la crema que le rego Scoot encima. y después se echa al lado de Apple Bloom sin quitarle un ojo de encima a Scootaloo que aun seguía despierta.  
-eh, Sweetie?  
-si...  
-por favor no le digas a nadie lo que paso... si?  
-... lo pensare...que pases malas noches...-SWEETIE BELLE se acomoda mejor y cierra los ojos y a los pocos minutos se duerme. a diferencia de Scoot que se quedo despierta pensativa prácticamente toda la noche.

Día siguiente:::::::::::::...  
Scootaloo despierta tarde y ve que estaba sola en casa... lo cual la preocupo.  
-eh?... chicas?...o por celestia Sweetie le abra contado lo de anoche?...o no ahora que...  
-hey Spike lanza mejor!-se hoye un grito desde afuera y la Pegaso va y ve que eran Apple Bloom y Spike recogiendo manzanas. y Sweetie Belle echada a en otra parte tomando una siesta en el pasto el cual es mas cómodo que el suelo.  
-*suspiro* pensé que se habían ido huyendo de mi...  
Apple Bloom ve a Scoot- hey Scootaloo ven vamos ayúdanos a recoger man...- la cara de la potra cambia de una alegre, a una de impresión al igual que Spike arriba del árbol.  
-eh... sucede algo?- pregunta Scootaloo asustada.  
-eh...ti-ti-tienes...  
-un cutie mark?- completa Spike  
-Eh! QUE?- Scootaloo se mira su flanco y su rosto de alegría cambia a un de impacto al ver que su cute mark era  
-UN PENE?... pero que? porque y de donde salió esto? y porque mi cute mark es tan...eeewww...

Spike se puso morado y

-JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA tienes un cute mark de pene! jajaj-se reía Spike descontroladamente cayendo del árbol.  
Apple Bloom tampoco se pudo contener y empezó a reírse también Jajajajjajajaa UN PENE! jajajajaj!-  
Scootaloo se disgusto- ya cállense!... esto es serio... este no es mi talento especial... algo esta mal en mi.  
-jajaja...ja... te lo dije Twilight te endemonio.-dice spike levantándose del suelo con un chichón en la cabeza.  
-tienes razón... eso no tiene que ver nada que ver contigo...aunque tal ves sea tu cute mark de rascar cosas de macho que tanto querías jajajaja- seguía burlándose Apple y Sweetie se despierta.-que sucede?  
-A Scootaloo le salió su cutie mark de pene JAJAJA!  
-eh?... bien por ti... Sweetie se dirige hacia unos arbustos de bayas.  
-mmm...Sweetie a estado extraña hoy... que le sucederá?...-pregunta Apple.  
-no se pero. Scootaloo tiene un CUTE MARK DE PENE! JAJAJA!- dice y se ríe fuertemente Spike  
-AAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!- se escucha un aullido.  
-eh? que fue eso?

los arbustos se empiezan a mover y de entre ellos sale  
-SPIKE! PORFIN TE ENCUENTRO- dice Twilight con cara de esquizofrenia y con la crin toda alborotada y llena de ramitas y hojas.  
-TWILIGHT!-Spike empieza a correr y Twilight a perseguirlo.  
-ven acá mi lagartijo ven y complace a tu mami...-decía Twi persiguiendo a Spike adentrándose mas en el manzanar.  
-Scootaloo, Sweetie! tenemos que salvar a Spike.  
-eh... si esta bien...-responde Scootaloo desde arriba de la casa club.  
-no iré...-dice Sweet.  
-que dices?-Pregunta Apple.  
-no iré si va Scootaloo.-  
-pero Sweetie que tiene de malo Scoot además no debemos de separarnos.  
-entonces no iré a ninguna parte.-Sweet se echa y empieza a comer bayas.  
-mmm...-Apple Bloom mira fijamente a Scootaloo- que paso entre ustedes?  
-Eh?... yo-yo-yo no se na-nada...no le hice nada a Sweet en la noche, si no le hice nada-dice nerviosa Scootaloo disimulando una sonrisa.  
En eso regresa Twilight furiosa- MIERDA... se me a escapado otra ves...-Twilight ve a las dos potrillas que estaban abajo-mmm... ahora me desquitare con ustedes!  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!- gritan las dos potras y echan a correr hacia unos arbustos  
-YYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAA!-sale Roid de entre esos arbustos.  
-Hay estas hermanita... te busque por todas partes-sale Apple Jack desde otros arbustos.  
-Oh Sweetie no sabes cuanta falta me a has hecho-sale Rarity detrás de un árbol.  
-Eyup...-sale Big Mac detrás de otro árbol  
-yo-yo-yo también quiero mi parte... aunque me duela la conchis...- Dice Fluttershy desde el aire.  
-Reprobaron el examen...- sale Cheerilee con un metro (regla)

Las dos potrillas estaban acorraladas menos Scoot que aun seguía en la casa del árbol  
-E-eh Sweetie que hacemos?- dice Apple Bloom asustada.  
-EH?...-Sweetie ve a Scootaloo mirando con preocupación desde arriba- miren todos... ella tiene un pene grande y una vagina dulce y apretada para complacerlos a todos...-dice Sweetie señalando a Scoot.  
-eh! QUE?!- dice aterrada la potrilla naranja.  
-Pene?-  
-Grande?-  
-Vagina?-  
-Apretada?-  
-Dulce?-  
-Todos?-  
-YYYYEEEEEAAAAA?-  
-A POR ELLAAA! YYEEEAAAA!- gritan el grupo de ponys hambrientos de sexo y se dirigen a la casa del árbol en donde estaba Scootaloo.

Sweetie belle al instante empieza a correr hacia el manzanar adentrándose en el.  
Fluttershy es la primera en llegar arriba de la casa del árbol.

-Ven aquí mi chiquita... me duele la conchis por roid y mis zorritos que se quedaron pegados a mi... pero... me lo puedes hacer por otro lugar...-dice Fluttershy a lo que Scootaloo solo traga saliva

-SCOOT! SALTA!- dice Apple Bloom desde abajo poniéndose en posición para atrapar a su amiga.  
-eh-e-eh... HAY VOY- se tira Scoot pero no cae el los brazos de su amiga y se estrella en el suelo.

El impacto solo se escuchó un "TRAK" y todos pusieron un gesto de preocupación.

-eh... eso debió doler?...-dijo Fluttershy.  
-uh... lo siento Scoot es que...-dice Apple Bloom preocupada ayudando a levantar a Scoot.  
-eh...esta bien?...-pregunta Applejack.  
-auch... no...-responde Scoot levantándose con dificultad y sangre salía de su boca.-creo que me rompí una pata... unas costillas...y unos dientes mas...  
-mmm...pero puedes caminar- Pregunta Cheerilee.  
-eh... si...- dice Scoot de pie apoyándose de Apple Bloom.  
-ENTONCES TODAVIA PODEMOS FOLLARLA! YYYEEEEEEAAAA!-grita el grupo de ponis.  
-QUEE?!-Apple Bloom empieza a correr aterrada dejando a Scootaloo.  
-Apple Bloom espérame!-dice Scoot intentando correr cojeando de una pata.  
Apple Bloom se detiene y regresa y se echa a su amiga a el lomo rápidamente y luego se adentran en el manzanar con los locos ponis persiguiéndolos.  
-Vamos! no llegaran muy lejos en ese estado!-dice Twilight al grupo.  
-YYYEEEEEEEEAAAAA!-grita Roid, pero enseguida el grupo se detiene.  
-esperen adonde se han metido?-dice Rarity al no divisar a ninguna de las potrillas.  
-rayos!... se nos escaparon...- dice Apple Jack  
-ellas regresaran... no creo que duerman en el manzanar...-dice Twilight  
-vamos chicos tengamos una orgia!-Propone Rarity  
-YAY! SIIIIII! YYEEEEEAAAAAA! EEEYYUUUPP!- grita el grupo de ponys arrechos empezando a follarce entre ellos.

Apple Bloom sale sigilosamente con Scootaloo al lomo, de entre unos arbustos que estaban mas adelante, y procede a adentrarse mas en el manzanar hasta llegar a fin de este que limitaba con el bosque Everfree.  
-Uff..*jadeo* estoy cansada*jadeo*... Scoot?- llama Apple Bloom a su amiga que llevaba cargada, pero esta no le responde.  
-Eh Scoot estas bien?- pregunta preocupada Apple Bloom bajándose a Scootaloo del lomo y viendo que esta se había desmayado.  
-oh no! ahora que hare?...y donde esta Sweet?- Apple empieza a mirar a su alrededor pero solo habían árboles y arbustos.-a donde busco ayuda?...-Apple Bloom empieza a dar vueltas desesperadamente hasta que una bombilla sale sobre su cabeza.  
-eso es!... Zecora!...-Apple Bloom se echa a su amiga inconsciente al lomo y se adentra en el bosque.


	5. Chapter 5

Este es el cap que segun los usuarios de dz es un cague de risa XD

* * *

-oh no! ahora que hare?...y donde esta Sweet?- Apple empieza a mirar a su alrededor pero solo habían árboles y arbustos.-a donde busco ayuda?...-Apple Bloom empieza a dar vueltas desesperadamente hasta que una bombilla sale sobre su cabeza.  
-eso es!... Zecora!...-Apple Bloom se echa a su amiga inconsciente al lomo y se adentra en el bosque. camino por unas cuantas horas ya que ese no era el camino que se acostumbraba para llegar hasta a donde la cebra... hasta el punto en que...  
-Estamos perdidas...no se en donde estoy... y ya esta oscureciendo.-dice Apple Bloom pero en ese momento le llego un fuerte olor a quemado llega a la nariz de la potra crema...  
-eh..*snif* de donde vendrá ese olor- la potra empieza a seguir el olor que se hacía cada ves mas fuerte en cuanto se iba acercando...y al dar unos pasos mas descubre que el olor provenía de una cabaña la cual era la de Zecora.  
Apple Bloom se acerca y toca a la puerta.

"TOK TOK"- la puerta se abre.

-eh hola... Sweetie?...como llegaste aquí?- pregunta Apple Bloom extrañada al ver que su amiga le abre la puerta, pero algo no se veía bien en ella ya que sus ojos estaban un poco rojos viscos y además de que lagrimeaba y tenía tics en uno de ellos.  
-eh... Sweet?... estas bien?...- pregunta Apple Bloom.

la pequeña unicornio se le marca una enorme sonrisa y...

-RARITY! AÑOS SIN VERTE- dice Sweet abrazando fuertemente a Apple Bloom y alzándola, a su ves dejo caer a Scoot inconsciente  
Sweet abrazaba tan fuerte que...

-eh s-w-e-e-t-i-e me a-a-asfixias?- se queja Apple y Sweetie belle la suelta y empieza a dar saltitos.  
-UH RARITY TIEMPO SIN VERTE NO SABES CUANTO TE EXTRAÑE Y BLABLABLABLA...- decía Sweetie acelerada.  
-eh... Sweet estas bien?  
-Si Rarity estoy en el cielo y en el mar y en todas partes me siento feliz y en otro universo lleno de color y caramelo donde todos somos hermanos y el mundo es nuestro inodoro y blablabla- seguia diciendo locuras.  
-eh Sweetie de que hablas y porque me llamas Rarity?-pregunta asustada Apple Bloom por el comportamiento de su amiga.  
-Oh si no eres Rarity...mmm... UH!... eres eres eres MAMÁ!-Sweetie belle empieza a dar saltitos.  
-Que?... yo no soy tu mamá soy Apple Bloom no lo recuerdas?  
-Claro que lo recuerdo... como voy a olvidar el nombre de mi madre...- responde Sweet dejando de saltar y a su ves se le incrementan los tics en el ojo.  
-eh-eh... Sweetie me estas asustando... eh estas bien?  
-SI HERMANA! ESTOY A OTRO NIVEL TU NO TE ME OMPARA SILVERSPON Y NO CREAS QUE VAS A ENTRAR EN MI UNIVERSO PARALELO EN DONDE AY GALLINITAS POR TODAS PARTE TENGO TENGO TENGO TEN-Apple Bloom le tapa la boca.  
-Sweetie caya por favor... estas peor que Pinkie... pie?... ewww.- dice asqueada Apple Bloom al ver estiércol cayendo.-eh... me hubieras dicho que necesitabas ir al baño...

Sweetie belle se queda callada y se le incrementan mas los tics y...

-GUEEEERRRAAAA DE ESTIERCOOOOOL!-grita Sweetie parándose en dos patas, tomando sus eses y apuntando hacia donde Apple Bloom...  
-SWEETIE! Q-QUE crees que haces?-dice aterrada Apple dando pasos hacia atrás.  
-HASTA LA VISTA PONY...- dijo Sweet con una sonrisa aterradora y a su ves lanza la CACA la cual impacta con Apple Bloom dejándola toda embarrada.  
-OH NO! EL ENIMIGO ESTA EN PIE JEFE; QUE HACEMOS AHORA...-dice Sweet a si misma y luego- RETIRADAAAA!-grita la potrilla loca huyendo hacia el interior de la cabaña.  
-EWWWW-dice Apple Bloom asqueada sacudiéndose con asco- SWWEETIIIEEE! TE VOY A MATAR!-grita la potrilla enojada.  
Zecora se asoma en la entrada al escuchar el grito de la potrilla.  
-que sucede aquí?-dice Zecora y ve Apple Bloom sucia y a Scootaloo en el suelo.  
-Eh? que les suce...*snif snif*... PERO PORQUE HUELES A MIERDA DE PONY...-dice Zecora tapándose la nariz.  
-EH, ZECORA! Sweetie esta muy extraña y me lanzo su caca y Scootaloo esta muy herida y se durmió-  
-mmm...eh... tu amiga no esta loca.-responde Zecora.  
-QUE? pero si ella acaba de tirarme su...  
-lo se!... solo esta dando una visita al mundo de la felicidad...  
-eeehh?...no no entiendo.  
-entra y te lo explicare después de que te bañes y también hay que ver a tu amiga naranja.  
-eh... esta bien...  
Apple Bloom entra en la cabaña y se dirige hacia el baño a limpiarse, mientras que Zecora se dedica a atender a Scootaloo.  
Luego de unos 2 horas de Baño, Apple Bloom sale reluciente de limpio y se dirige hacia donde estaba Zecora.  
-Zecora? ya me bañe, ahora dime como esta Scoot y que sucede con Sweetie.  
-mmm... este es el pony mas extraño del mundo... es macho pero a la ves hembra...-responde la cebra.  
-ella no es macho... es hembra pero ese pene le salió de la nada y también un cutie marck de pene

-ELLA ESTA ENDEMONIADA!- grita Sweetie dando saltos por todas partes.  
-mmm... creo saber que tiene- la cebra se dirige a una librería y saca un libro- mmm veamos...-pasa varias paginas y otra ves se vuelve a sentir un fuerte olor a quemado.

Apple Bloom va a ver que era y era...  
-Sweetie?... no sabes que fumar es malo.  
-Lo se papá pero esto me hace feliz y deberías probarlo y entrar en un mundo gallinastico.-da un sorbo a su cigarro y vota humo asta por las orejas  
-eh? de que hablas? y-y-y que es eso que te fumas?  
-Amijuana-responde Zecora atendiendo a Scootaloo.  
-Amijuana?  
-si...la amijuana es una hierba mágica nativa de mis tierras que provoca alegría y te lleva a un mundo mágico de mucho color...  
-Que?... y por eso Sweetie esta así?  
-si... cuando me encontró estaba muy deprimida así que para animarla le di un poco y ahora mírala.  
-eh... pe-pe-pero?se quedara así para siempre?  
-eh... no... solo que...  
-solo que?- pregunta Apple Bloom y en ese momento Scootaloo empieza a reaccionar.  
-eh... donde estoy?...- dice la Pegaso algo mareada.  
-No te preocupes pequeña solo debes de beber esto y te vas a sentir mejor.-Zecora le da un tazón con una sustancia.  
-eh... que es eso?- pregunta Scoot  
-vamos Scoot bébelo eso te quitara el pene.-dice Apple Bloom.  
-si y además te curara todo lo que se te haya roto al instante.- agrega Zecora.  
Scootaloo toma el tazón y se bebe la medicina y en cuestión de segundos los dientes rotos se regeneran, las costillas y pata rota se soldán, dejando a Scootaloo como nueva, solo que...  
-EL PE-PENE...no se a ido...  
-que? oh no Zecora que sucedió?  
-mmm... no se... será que?...- la cebra se dirija a una estantería y saca unos libros y empieza a buscar entre ellos.  
-oh por celestia me voy a quedar con este asqueroso pe... para siempre-  
-no te preocupes Scootaloo Zecora nos ayudara a encontrar solución a tu problema  
-me temo que no pequeña...-dice La cebra- verán lo que tiene su amiga es una maldición.  
-MALDICION?-dicen las dos potras al unísono.  
-Si... una maldición que solo la puede hacer ponys muy experimentados en magia...  
-TWILIGHT!-Dice Apple Bloom- pe-pero ella no a usado magia contigo...o si?...-Apple Bloom empieza a mirar con intriga a su amiga poniéndola nerviosa.  
-eh-eh... y como puedo quitarme la maldición?  
-bueno... tu con maldición mucho tiempo no debes durar... o con pene para siempre quedaras.  
-QUE QUIERE DECIR CON ESO?.  
-La maldicion que te pusieron se llama Justin Bieber ... la cua entre mas tiempo la tengas mas fuerza ira tomando hasta el punto en que serás cien porciento tu sexo opuesto... y además de que el el nuevo miembro te empezara a controlar… en pocas palabra será tu cerebro.  
-QUEE?!... y-y-y como me deshago de ella?  
-como lo has conseguido... haber de quitártelo...  
-entonces tendremos que ir por Twilight lo antes posible...-  
-espera! no recuerdas que Twilight está loca?-dice Apple Bloom.  
-si lo recuerdo... pero no quiero ser controlada por un pene...  
-eh si... te comprendo... VAMONOS SWEETIE!-llama Apple Bloom a su amiga la cual no responde.-Sweetie belle?

La pequeña unicornio estaba sentada en el suelo con un cigarro a casi terminar, ella estaba perdida en un universo paralelo con una gran sonrisa.

-Sweetie vámonos...- Apple Bloom empieza a empujarla para hacerla caminar.  
-esperen... tengan... son para su amiga- Zecora le da una pequeña cangurera con algo en su interior a Scootaloo.  
-esta bien gracias Zecora- se retiran las tres potras en busca de Twilight.

Zecora se queda sola en su cabaña y...  
-fiuuff... por fin se fueron esas con su amiga unicornio... me ensucio todo de mierda...tube que haberle dicho que se limpiara la pata- Zecora empieza a buscar en un cajon y saca una botella a medio vacía de Excitated.- bueno tal parece que esta cosa funciona jeje... la potrilla esa quedo como nueva en menos tiempo que con los productos que siempre uso... bueno a probar- Zecora se bebe el resto de su bebida.

Mientras tanto las tres potras caminaban en dirección al pueblo de Poniville en plena oscuridad ya que la noche ya había caído.  
-scoot*jadeo* creo que mejor nos hubiéramos quedado con Zecora-dice Apple Bloom cansada.  
-No... no hay tiempo que perder... entre mas tiempo este así mas macho me are y no quiero hacerle mas daño a usteeee...  
-Daño? pero *jadeo* de que hablas?  
-eh... y... porque estas tan cansada...- cambio el tema la Pegaso  
-...no ves que te estuve cargando todo el dia... y prácticamente no e comido y para terminar ahora tengo que estar tirando de Sweetie.  
-o si... lo siento... jeje- Scootaloo se queda mirando a Sweet la cual dio un giro a su cabeza de 360 grados- eh...que sucede con ella?...-pregunta algo asustada  
-Zecora le dio una hierba mágica y ella esta buscando la felicidad...  
-mmm...ok si Zecora se lo dio... debe de estar bien.  
-entonces *jadeo* nos regresamos?  
-NO!, tenemos que encontrar a Twilight... mmm... le hubieras pedido algo a Zecora, sus medicamentos muy buenos, curan y dan energía, además que saben a... pera?... jeje- Scootaloo empieza empieza a tirar de Sweetie belle.  
Apple Bloom queda intrigada por las palabras dichas por su amiga.-eh Scoot acabas de decir peras?  
-si... algún problema?  
-no...eh...buenooo... ya pensaste que aremos cuando nos encontremos con Twilight.  
-eh... no... Déjame pensar...-Scootaloo se pone a pensar al igual que Apple Bloom.  
-PAJARITO...-dice Sweetie belle  
-Calla Sweet no ves que estamos pensando.  
-PAJARITO CIELO...UN ARCOIRIS!  
-SWEET YA CALLLA!-dice Apple pero se percata de algo- Scoot? do-donde estás?-  
-PAJARITO ARCOIRIS HABERSELA LLEVADO.  
-que?-Apple Bloom mira hacia el cielo y ve una sombra alejándose a gran velocidad.- OH NO! SWEET POR QUE NO ME LO HAS DICHO ANTES, VAMOS TENEMOS QUE PERSEGUIRLO Y SALVAR A SCOOT.  
-No... Déjala que encuentre su felicidad... a ella le gusta estar con Rainbow Dash...  
-Rainbow?... RAINBOW DASH ES EL PAJARITO?!  
-si pajarito de colores... muchos colores...  
-Sweetie por favor tenemos que salvar a nuestra amiga.-suplica Apple  
-no quiero...  
-Oh no ahora que...-Apple Bloom ve la cangurera que le había dado Zecora a Scootaloo en el suelo, se acerca la toma, la abre y descubre que su interior había- hojas? para que Zecora nos da hojas.  
-AMIJUANA!-Dice Sweet con brillo en los ojos- es-es-es el PRECIOSO PRECIOSO...-Sweetie empieza a hablar en un tono muy delgado- mi lord por favor usted entregadme el precioso bendecida por Celestia.  
-me-me asustas... pero te la daré cuando salvemos a Scootaloo.- dice Apple Bloom y se guinda la cangurera en el cuello  
-ENSEGUIDA MI GENERAL- dice Sweet toma repentinamente a Apple Bloom se la echa al lomo y empieza a correr a una velocidad de 160 km por hora llegando sorpresivamente al Sweet Apple acres en un instante.  
En la granja tal parecía que no había nadie  
Apple Bloom se baja del lomo de su amiga, confusa de lo que había ocurrido- eh Sweetie porque estamos aquí? se supone que tenemos que ir por Scoot.  
-mira arriba-dice Sweetie apuntando a una nube.  
-están ahí?  
Sweetie asiente con la cabeza...  
-pe pero como llegamos haya arriba?

mientras tanto en la nube...  
Scootaloo estaba tumbada en el suelo con la boca tapada.  
-Por fin encuentro un macho que me quite este estúpido calor que siempre me entra, pero esta ves si que necesito que me lo apaguen.-dice Rainbow dash-bien... mi chiquita no sabía que eras macho... me lo hubieras dicho antes y te hubiera vuelto mi asistenta personal...  
Rainbow le quita la pata de la boca y empieza a masajear el miembro de la potra para activarlo.  
-e-eh... Rainbow Dash?- dice Scootaloo sonrosada ya que su fantasía se estaba volviendo realidad pero-  
-Espera!, esto no es un sueño?-pregunta Scootaloo.  
mmm veamos...-Rainbow Dash levanta su pata y le da una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla a Scoot.  
-Auch!... tenias que ser tan ruda- se queja Scootaloo sobándose la mejilla.  
-ups... lo siento...mejor empiezo, tu salsichon ya esta bastante grande- dice Dash con brillo en los ojos acercando su boca a el miembro de la potra para darle un buena saboreada.  
~oh dios por fin mi sueño se esta volviendo reali... pero que estoy pensando soy hembra...pero... me gus...~AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!- grita de dolor Scootaloo cuando Rainbow le empieza a dar una mamada... ya que la forma en que lo hacia la Pegaso era similar a un perro comiendo un filete o carne dura.  
-MIEEERRRDAAAA! PARA POR FAVOR!  
-NO QUIERO!...no parare asta que me des leche.- dice rainbow y continua mordiendo fuertemente el miembro de Scoot

-DE ESA FORMAAAAAAAAHHH! NU-NUUUNCA VAS A SACAR NADA.  
-QUE QUIERES DECIR? QUE TE LA CHUPO MAL?  
-eh? si?...-dice nerviosa Scootaloo  
-AHORA VERAS!-Rainbow se introduce el miembro otra ves a la boca pero ahora mordía dos veces más fuerte y alaba de un lado a otro como queriendo arrancarlo.  
-AAAAAAHHHH MAAAAAMMMAAAAAÁ!

-OH NO! SCOOTALOO ESTA SUFRIENDO, TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO RAPIDO SWEETIE-dice Apple Bloom preocupada desde abajo al escuchar los gritos de su amiga.  
-enseguida!-Sweetie belle levanta a Apple Bloom con una de sus patas y apunta hacia la nube.  
-Hey que haces... sueltameeeeehhh!-  
-No hay tiempo mi general una de las tropas esta en peligro de muerte, PREPAREN CUENTA REGRECIVA PARA DISPARAR EL APPLEBLOOM MK TRECIENTOS CUARENTA Y DOS...5...4...3...  
-QUE?! DETENTE!NO SOY UN COHETE!-decía desesperada la potra crema.  
-2...1... FUEEEEGOOO!-da la orden Sweetie y lanza a su amiga hacia la nube  
-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!- grita Apple Bloom subiendo a una increíble velocidad y precisión atravesando la nube y chocando a contra Rainbow Dash que a su ves le dio un fuerte tirón al pene de Scootaloo ya que Dash estaba prensada a el.  
Apple Bloom MK TRECIENTOS CUARENTA Y DOS cae junto con Rainbow Dash bruscamente entre unos arbustos.  
-general objetivo cumplido, enemigo neutralizado... MUY BIEN CADETE PROCEDA A RECOGER NUESTRO COETE REUTILIZABLE... entendido general- se dice a si misma Sweetie belle dirigiéndose así el arbusto en donde habían caído.  
Al llegar, para suerte de Apple Bloom esta había caído sobre Dash la cual hizo que se amortiguara la caída.  
A diferencia de La Pegaso que tenia estrellitas girando sobre su cabeza.  
-mamá estas bien?- pregunta Sweetie belle.  
-eh?- Apple Bloom se enfurece- ERES TU TAN! COMO SE TE OCURRE LANZARME DE ESA MANERA!  
-eh... quien eres?- pregunta Sweetie algo mareada.  
Apple Bloom pone cara de fastidio- mejor vamos por Scootaloo...

Salen las dos potras de entre los arbustos y se dirigen hacia donde estaba la nube donde se encontraba Scootaloo.  
-Hey Scoot! ya puedes bajar! lánzate! nosotras te atrapamos haca abajo.  
Scootaloo se asoma desde el borde de la nube- e-e-están seguras de que no fallaran...  
-Si vamos gallina!-dice Sweetie en un tono grueso.  
-eh esta bien... AHI VOY!- Scootaloo se lanza y en efecto sus amigas la atrapan...  
Ya abajo Scootaloo abraza fuertemente a sus amigas-gracias chicas... si no hubiera sido por ustedes me hubiera transformado en un juguete masticable...  
-que quieres decir?- pregunta Apple Bloom con alegría.  
-eh nada...-dice Scoot disimulando una sonrisa.

-Vaya vaya vaya... miren a quienes tenemos aquí- dice una vos detrás de un árbol.  
-e-e-eh quien esta ahi?-pregunta Apple Bloom temerosa y de detrás del árbol sale  
-Twilight?!-Dice apple bloom asustada.  
-Oh gracias a Celestia que te encuentro Twilight-Scootaloo se empieza a Acercar a la unicornio- por favor puedes quitarme tu maldición discúlpame si te hice enojar pero por favor quítamela.  
-eh? maldicion? de que me estas hablando?-pregunta twilight  
-la maldicion de pene!- dice sweetie.  
-oh si esa maldición- responde Twilight y repentinamente le sale una bombilla sobre su cabeza y empieza a frotar sus cascos expresando estar planeando algo.  
-Twilight?...  
-EH? si te ayudare solo que este hechizo es muy difícil de quitar y necesito concentración, así que tendremos que estar a solas.  
-A solas?  
-solas?  
-las Sodas? donde donde donde!- Sweetie belle empieza a dar saltitos.  
-Si a solas... solas tu y yo Scootaloo...- dice Twilight con cara de pervertida.  
-Scoot... no creo que debamos confiar en...  
-pero que dices Apple Bloom... es la única forma de quitarme este pene.  
-Si... te estaré esperando en el granero.-Twilight se retira a el granero.  
-Chicas quédense aquí y no se preocupen, yo regresare siendo totalmente hembra-se retira Scoot hacia el granero a donde entro Twilight.  
-Sweetie esto no lo veo bien...  
-Quien es Sweetie?- responde Sweetie Belle.  
-mmm...- Apple Bloom se queda mirando fijamente a su amiga unicornio.

las puertas del granero se cerraron y de las ventanas empezó a salir un resplandor.  
La dos potras se quedaron fuera esperando la salida de su amiga y Pasaron prácticamente cuatro horas allí esperando...  
Apple Bloom no dejaba de dar vueltas afuera de la preocupación, mientras que Sweetie daba saltitos por todas partes...  
-Sweetie no ves que Scoot esta con una pony que esta loca?.-Dice Apple Bloom preocupada.  
-si ya lo se Apple Bloom pero...y... tengo dolor de cabeza- se queja Sweet y apple bloom ve que sus ojos estaban un tanto normales.  
-Sweetie? eres tu otra ves?-pregunta Apple  
-de que hablas siempre e sido Sweetie Belle...uuhh... que dolor de cabeza...-se queja Sweetie dejando de dar saltitos por completo  
-Por fin se te a salido ese montón de humo de la cabeza..  
-humo? oh si la hierba mágica de Zecora... aunque fue genial y... quiero... MAAAAAAAS! Necesito mas hierba Apple Bloom quiero ir al mundo de colores era hermoso algo nunca antes visto y que nunca volveré a ver si no fumo mas hierba.-dice la unicornio acercándose a donde su amiga y empezando a agitarla con desesperación.

-Sweetie contrólate... fumar es malo y Zecora solo te lo dio solo para animarte.  
-eh si pe-pero que tienes en el cuello?-pregunta la unicornio  
-es la bolsa que nos dio zeco...NADA!-Apple Bloom corta la conversación  
-BOLSA?! ESO TIENE AMIJUANA DAMELA DAMELA!-Sweetie belle empieza a agitar con desesperación a Apple Bloom hasta que las puertas del granero se abren.

Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle corren hacia un monton de paja a esconderse y a observar.  
Del granero solo sale Twilight- Juajaja... para ser una potrilla la tiene bastante grande...pero la pobre no resistió mucho... yo aun quede con ganas de mas... ahora veamos donde están las otras- Twilight empieza a mirar por los alrededores en busca de las otras dos potrillas.  
-no resistió mucho? que habrá querido decir?-se pregunta asi misma Apple Bloom en vos baja  
-que me des amijuana...-responde Sweetie belle.  
-que? no, esperaremos a que Twilight se aleje y luego iremos por Scoot  
-Pero si Twilight se la esta llevando.- dice Sweetie al ver a Scootaloo ser llevada por Twilight.  
Scootaloo no parecía ser Scootaloo ya que esta solo parecia ser solo cuero y hueso de lo delgada que estaba.  
-Bien me servirás después, te saque mucho jugo de macho y te deje muy seca juajajaja- decía Twilight llevando se a Scootaloo.  
-Oh no! que hacemos?  
-por mi que se la lleve...  
-Sweetie como puedes ser tan desconsiderada.  
-es que ella me...  
-No importa... yo salvare a Scootaloo-Apple Bloom traga saliva y Sale galopando de entre el costal de paja a toda velocidad en dirección a la de Twilight, impactando contra esta.  
Del choque repentino Twilight deja caer a Scootaloo la cual es tomada por Apple Bloom que se la lleva cargada en su lomo.  
Twilight quedo un poco confusa por el impacto dándole algo de ventaja a la potra.  
-VAMONOS SWEETIE!- grita Apple Bloom al Pasar al lado de el montón de paja donde esta Sweetie la cual sale al escuchar el llamado de su Amiga.  
-eh! Pequeñas demonios ahora las voy a maldecir- dice Twilight empezando a perseguirlas.

La persecución no duro mucho ya que Twilight a los pocos galopes se agotó.  
Al igual que Apple Bloom que callo rendida en el suelo ya casi llegando al pueblo.  
-ya*jadeo* no puedo mas... hagan lo que quieran conmigo.  
-Hey Apple Bloom levántate no te rindas!-decía Sweetie intentando animar a su amiga.  
-No puedo Sweet... estoy cansada de correr y de cargarlas a ustedes...  
-eh... disculpa... por lo menos Twilight le quito el pene a Scoot...-Sweetie Belle examina a su amiga- pero si todavía lo tiene!  
-que? no le quito nada?  
-no... y mira su cute mark esta mas oscura también... y porque esta tan delgada?... parece una abuela...-  
-no sé... estoy asustada, cansada, hambrienta y...preocupada... POR CELESTIA ! DONDE CONCEGUIMOS AYUDA!- grita Apple Bloom apunte de soltar el llanto.  
-eso es Apple Bloom!-dice Sweetie belle dando un salto.  
-que? que dije?  
-Celestia!, la princesa Celestia es la única que nos puede ayudar.-  
-y como iremos haya?-  
-como cualquier pony haría, iremos a la estación de trenes y tomaremos el siguiente.  
-eh... esta bien?...pero déjame descansar...  
-no podemos Apple Bloom, si nos quedamos aquí lo mas seguro es que uno de esos locos ponis nos encuentren... y hay que hacer algo rápido por Scootaloo... parece un zombi...  
Scootaloo reacciona.-eh...alguien me llamo?-  
-Scootaloo Twilight te engaño no te quito nada.  
-no?... debió ser porque no aguante lo suficiente...  
-Pero mira como te dejo... pareces un zombie...-agrega sweet.  
-que?- Scootaloo empieza a caminar con algo de torpeza hacia un charco de agua y al verse en el reflejo.  
-MIERDA! que me a hecho!... ESA PUTA PONY HIJA DE….  
-SSHHHHHHH!, Scoot no hagas ruido y cuida tus palabras.-  
-pero miren como estoy ahora estoy peor de lo que estaba...-responde Scootaloo con preocupacion.  
-tal ves vuelvas a ser normal si comes y bebes algo...-Dice Apple Bloom  
-ustedes lo creen?...  
-YYYYYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAA!-grita roid desde el aire y -FAP FAP FAP FAP FAP FAP- empieza a fapearse.  
-ROID!-gritan las tres potras aterradas empezando a correr.  
-Roid Rage empezó a fapearse con mas intensidad, tanto que un resplandor amarillo le empezó a salir alrededor hasta que...-OOWWWYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAA AAAA!-Roid se ilumina y su corta crin se hace mas larga al igual que sus alas y le sale mas pelos en los huevos.  
-YYYEEEEAAAA!-Grita Roid después de haber evolucionado y pasar a Super fapeadin dos. Luego divisa a las tres potrillas escapando y...-YYYEEEEAAAA!- grita y se impulsa una increíble velocidad, tanto que rompió la barrera del sonido en cuanto inicio provocando una Roidplosion sónica la cual en ves de hermosos colores… salia una onda expansiva de lefa.  
Roid Rage en cuestión de segundo logra alcanzar a la potrilla que iba mas atrás la cual era Apple Bloom.  
-Chi-chicasAAAAAAAAAHHHH!- grita Apple Bloom al ser raptada por Roid el cual la lleva a el tejado del Sugar cube córner que estaba un poco mas adelante.  
-APPLE BLOOM NOOOOOO!-grita Scootaloo al ver a su amiga ser raptada- vamos Sweetie tenemos que salvar a Apple Bloom-

En el tejado Roid tenía a Apple Bloom agarrada por su lazo y su miembro evolucionado apuntado hacia ella.  
-PO-POR FAVOR SEÑOR RAGE NO-NO ME HAGA DAÑO!-decía la potra asustada.  
Roid Rage asenté con la cabeza y empieza a acercar su miembro hacia el rostro de Apple Bloom  
-EH! NO-NO PORFAVOR NOOO! AYUUUDAA!-empieza a gritar con desesperación al ver el miembro acercarse.  
-APLEBLLOOOMM!-grita Scootaloo desde abajo- eh... que hago...-una bombilla sale sobre la cabeza de la Pegaso- AAAPLEBLOOMM! MUERDELO LO MAS FUERTE QUE PUEDAS!  
-QUE MUERDA QUE?!-responde asqueada Apple.  
-MUERDELO O TE VA A PARTIR LA GARGANTA!-grita Scoot con preocupación desde abajo

Apple bloom trago saliva y cuando tuvo el miembro de Roid justo al frente de su boca... le dio un Fuerte mordisco... tan fuerte que hasta le quito un pedazo.  
Roid Rage dio un fuerte grito y empieza a azotar a Apple Bloom en el tejado de la furia.  
-OH NO! LA VA A MATAR!-grita Sweetie aterrada.  
-NO!... NO LO HARA!-Scootaloo da un salto y sorpresivamente logra volar a una increíble velocidad impactando con Roid.  
Roid del impacto de la potrilla se resbala y cae por uno de los lados del local chocando en el suelo quedando inconsciente.

Scootaloo se hacer a ver como esta su lastimada amiga  
-Apple Bloom?... te-te encuentra bien?  
Apple Bloom empieza a levantarse con dificultad -e-eh... Scoot... gra-gracias...- Apple Bloom se desploma.  
-Oh no Apple Bloom!  
-SCOOTALOO DETRAS DE TI!-grita Sweetie desde abajo.

Scootaloo mira de tras de ella y ve a ROID en el aire mirándola fijamente con sus patas cruzadas, con cara de pocos amigos y con su miembro erecto y regenerado.  
Scootaloo se le achican las pupilas y trago saliva.  
-YYEEEEEEAAAA!-grita Roid poniendo su patas sobre su miembro y...  
-FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF - empieza a fapearse con una increíble velocidad, tanta que ni siquiera se escuchaba el AP de FAP.  
De la punta del miembro de Roid se empieza a formar una esfera de poder que iba aumentando de tamaños rápidamente y...  
-yeeea...YYEEAAAAAAA!... HAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-grita Roid disparando su enorme esfera de poder que choca contra las dos potras.  
La esfera tenia tanto poder que hizo un hoyo en el tejado después de impactar con las dos pequeñas.  
-SCOOTALOO! APPLEBLOOM NOOOOOOO!-grita Sweetie al punto de empezar a llorar.  
Roid Rage escucha el grito de Sweetie belle y empieza a mirarla fijamente con cara de oso pedo (pedobear).  
Sweetie Belle trago saliva y empieza a dar pasos hacia atrás, mientras Roid se empieza acercar lentamente...pero...sorpresivamente del Sugar cube corner la esfera de poder se le regresa a Roid impactando contra el, llevándoselo muy muy lejos en el cielo...lo ultimo que se vio fue una estrellita que hizo tink.  
-las puertas del Sugar cube corner se abren y era...  
-SCOOTALOO! ESTAS BIEN!- dice Sweetie con alegría corriendo y dándole un fuerte abrazo y Scootaloo le corresponde el abrazo.  
-Sweetie gracias a Celestia que estas bien...  
-y a donde esta Apple Bloom?-  
- esta vuelta torta...vamos entremos.- responde Scootaloo con una sonrisa y Sweetie pone una pokerface.  
Las dos potras entran en el Sugar cube corner y en efecto Apple Bloom había caído sobre una torta de cumpleaños.  
-me asustaste... pensé que Apple Bloom se...-responde Sweetie belle aliviada.  
-No... solo esta algo cansada... y va a necesitar descansar y ya que estamos aqui comamos algo.-dice Scootaloo con una sonrisa tomando un cupcake.

Después de unos minutos Apple Bloom empieza a reaccionar  
-Chi-chicas?-  
-Apple Bloom come todo lo que puedas-dice Sweetie con su cara sucia de caramelo.  
-eh? donde estamos?  
-en el Sugar cube corner... vamos come!-responde Scootaloo ya un tanto mas rellena.  
-Scoot te ves mejor y volaste y... gracias por salvar... me?...-Apple Bloom se le quita la sonrisa del rostro al ver el cute mark de su amiga el cual estaba completamente negro.  
-no hay de que y porque no comes?...-pregunta la pegaso algo preocupada.  
-eh... Scoot?...-  
-si?-  
-nada... olvídalo...-  
-ok...-  
prosiguen las tres potras a seguir comiendo duces y caramelo por unos minutos mas hasta que no pudieron mas.  
-*eructo* que llena estoy.  
-si y todo esto gracias a ti Scootaloo.  
-no me den las gracias chicas.

Las luces del local se apagan repentinamente.  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-gritan las tres potras abrazándose entre si del susto  
-e-eh?... que sucedió...  
-Se-se fue la luz'  
-bueno por lo menos entra algo de luz de la luna por el ho...yo...-Apple Bloom traga saliva al ver unos brillantes ojos celeste mirándola desde el piso de arriba.-chi-chicas? mi-mi-miren...-Apple Bloom apunta hacia donde estaban los ojos pero ya no estaban.  
-eh... que se supone que veamos- pregunta Sweetie belle.

De repente un enorme trapo cae del piso de arriba en frente de las potras y::::...  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-gritan las tres potras...  
-qu-que es eso?  
-un trapo?  
-eso no es un trapo... es...  
-EL SEÑOR CAKE!-dicen las tres pequeñas acercándose al delgado y débil pony.  
-Señor que le sucedió?-pregunta Scootaloo.  
-vaginas... ricas...ustedes...Pinkie... -responde el señor cake muy debilitado.

-Chicas el también está loco...-dice Sweetie al ver su cute mark negra.  
-pero porque parece un zombi también se pregunta Apple Bloom.  
-Jijiji.-se escucha una risita chillona detrás de ellas.  
-EEhh?-dicen las tres a le ves dándose la vuelta encontrándose con...  
-PINKIE PIE!-dicen sorprendida las tres potras  
-HOLA PEQUEÑAS, HACEMOS UNA FIESTA?- dice Pinkie con su cabello alisado y con cara de pervertida.


	6. Chapter 6

**a petición de Mr. NBA que me haestado jodiendo en DZ XD**

**publico el cap 6**

**que los dejara asi - (._.)? y a otros aso-(o_O)? XD**

* * *

-PINKIE PIE!-dicen sorprendida las tres potras  
-HOLA PEQUEÑAS, HACEMOS UNA FIESTA?- dice Pinkie con su cabello alisado y con cara de pervertida.  
-eh? Ho-hola Pinkie, eh… lo siento si comimos sin permiso pero…eh… pásale la cuenta a mi hermana-responde Apple Bloom  
-a la mía también-dice Sweetie  
-y a la mi… UN MOMENTO NO TENGO HERMANA!-dice aterrada Scootaloo  
-No se preocupen pequeñas… me pueden pagar con otra cosa…-Pinkie se empieza a acercar.  
-qu-que cosa?  
-con tarjeta de crédito-responde Pinkie.  
-eh...y si no tenemos?-  
-entonces tendrán que pagarme con ñiki ñiki.-responde Pinkie y moviendo sus ceja  
-Ñiki que? eso que es?  
Pinkie empieza a relamerse y queda un silencio incomodo que se rompe cuando  
-AAAAAAAAAAHHH!-Apple Bloom empieza a gritar y a correr por todo el local desesperada  
-que gallina es Apple Bloom verdad Scoot?-dice Sweetie  
-eh...eh... AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!- empieza a gritar y a correr por todo el local desesperada Scootaloo.  
-que gallinas son...-Sweetie empieza a correr por todo el local también pero no gritaba.  
-hey vuelvan aquí!-dice Pinkie enojada empezando a perseguirlas pero le fue imposible atraparlas ya que las tres potrillas corrían en direcciones distintas.  
Pinkie perseguía y perseguía, pero lo único que lograba era recibir estrellones con las paredes, estanterías y demás mueble en el local.  
-YA ES SUFICIENTEEEE!-grita Pinkie fastidia y luego-WWUUUAAAAAAAHHH!-empieza a llorar.  
las tres potras se detienen al escuchar el llanto  
-que le sucedió? no debería de estarnos persiguiendo?-pregunta Sweetie a sus amigas.  
-eh...creo que si... mejor vámonos antes de que se recupere...-responde Apple Bloom y empiezan a caminar hacia la salida hasta que.  
-ADONDE CREEN QUE VAN!-dice una voz madura desde atrás.  
-ahora que...-responde Scootaloo fastidiada y al darse la vuelta ven que era la señora Cake.-  
Pequeñas bribonas... se llenan la panza y se van sin pagarme... ahora verán... terminaran lo que mi esposo no pudo.-  
-Su esposo?  
-si... o acaso pensaban que estaba así por dieta.-la señora cake se empieza a acercar lentamente a las pequeñas.  
-e-eh... y que le hizo a su esposo para que este así?-pregunta Apple Bloom.  
-ooohh... muchas!...muchas!...cosas-Responde la señora cake relamiéndose.  
-y no solo a ella... a mi también me hizo cosas mágicas.-responde Pinkie ya un tanto mejor.  
-Mágicas?... uh!uh! yo quiero yo quiero!-responde Sweetie dando saltitos  
-ENTONCES SERAS LA PRIMERA!- responden fuertemente Pinkie y la señora cake empezando a correr en dirección a las potrilla para dar con su captura.  
-AAAAHHH!-grita Apple Bloom echando a correr Hacia afuera  
-eh Apple Bloom y la magiaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!-pregunta y grita Sweetie al ser tirada por Scootaloo hacia afuera del local  
-Rápido! no debemos dejar que... se escapen?-dice le Señora cake junto con Pinkie asomándose en la entrada.  
-adonde se habrán metido?-dice Pinkie mirando los Alrededores.  
-Pinkie se nos a ido nuestra cena.  
-lo se... pero que tal si nos hacemos un sándwich-  
-que? pero si no tengo hambre?  
-no me refiero a ese tipo de sándwich...-responde Pinkie moviéndole una ceja  
-oh...esta bien solo déjame ir por bebida energética para mi esposo-responde y se retira la señora cake hacia adentro junto con Pinkie a prepara su fiesta.  
En eso de un tanque de basura salen Scootaloo y Sweetie belle con una cascara de platano sobre su cabeza.  
-*suspiro*... estuvo cerca verdad Sweetie... belle...- Scootaloo se que mirando fijamente a su amiga.  
-NO!... yo quería ver la magia.-dice Sweetie  
-eh... Sweetie desde cuando eres tan linda...-dice Scootaloo con su mirada perdida en su amiga.  
-eh? que dices?  
-que estas muy...Que! yo-yo no e dicho nada.-dice Scootaloo sonrosada y apenada.  
-mmm... y donde esta Apple Bloom?  
-mmm- Scootaloo empieza a mirar los alrededores y ve un gran lazo roza que sobresale de entre unos arbusto.-eh... creo que esta hay?.  
Scootaloo sale del tanque de basura y se dirige hacia el arbusto.  
-hey Apple Bloom. ya puedes salir, ya no hay nadie.  
Apple Bloom sale temerosa de entre los arbustos.  
-e-estas segura?  
-sip.-responde Scoot.  
-Celestia bendiga los arbustos.-dice Apple Bloom y le da un abrazo al arbusto  
-eh...si...y... adónde vamos ahora?  
-a la estación de trenes... tenemos que ir con las princesas.  
-eh... esta bien, andando...  
-ehm... ok...- empiezan a caminar en dirección a la estación de trenes.

Al llegar a la estación de trenes, no había ni un solo pony en el área y para su suerte había un tren esperando, el cual parecía estar abandonado ya que tenia todas sus puertas abiertas a altas horas de la madrugada.  
las tres amigas se suben sigilosamente al tren y sierran la puerta.  
-bien chicas lo logramos ahora solo tendremos que esperar a que ponga marcha- Apple Bloom se dirige hacia un asiento.  
-hey Apple Bloom?... me das la amijuana?-pregunta Sweet.  
-que? no!... es queeeee...-empieza a mirar su alrededor- es prohibido fumar en el tren- la pony terrestre apunta hacia un letrero de prohibido fumar.  
-QUE?! pero si no hay nadie EN EL TREN...  
-reglas son reglas Sweet... y además no quiero que fumes... te hace daño.  
-pero Apple Bloom?  
-sin peros... *bostezo* ahora si me disculpan voy a dormir un rato- Apple Bloom se acomoda en uno de los asientos y a los pocos minutos se duerme, a diferencia de Sweetie belle que se va a otro asiento malhumorada.  
Scootaloo ve el estado de Sweetie belle y se dirige hacia donde ella estaba.  
-Hey Sweetie quieres hablar de algo?  
-eh?... no... bueno si?... que te hizo twilight en el granero?  
-mmm... no lo recuerdo... solo entre y enseguida me dormí...  
-mmm...como regresaste la esfera de poder de Roid Rage?- pregunta Sweet  
-eh? no se?... en realidad solo me acuerdo que le di un empujón y se regresó...-responde Scootaloo un tanto confusa  
-y como lograste volar?  
-eh... no se?...pero...

En ese preciso instante se escucha un fuerte *boom* que provenía del salón de máquinas y a su ves el tren empieza a moverse

-vaya? cuando subió el maquinista?-  
-no se... pero yo quiero ir a ver como se conduce un tren.- dice Sweetie belle curiosa dirigiéndose al frente( salón de máquinas) seguida por Scootaloo.  
Al entra solo se podía ver la sombra del maquinista echando carbón en una caldera.  
-Disculpe señor- pregunta Sweetie y el maquinista deja de echar carbón en la caldera.  
-podemos quedarnos aquí a ver como usted conduce el tren?-  
-yea...- responde el maquinista y Scootaloo queda intrigada por la respuesta.  
-yea?... un momento... ese no es el maquinista!, es...  
-YYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAA AAAA!  
-ROID RAGE!- dicen las dos pequeñas aterradas.  
-YYYEEEEEAAAAA!-grita otra vez Roid y su ves hala de una palanca y en frente de la salida cae una reja la cual impediría el escape de las pequeñas.  
-Pe-pero como llego aquí?- se pregunta Scootaloo.  
Roid Rage de un tirón se quita su uniforme de maquinista quedando desnudo con su miembro flácido el cual se activa al instante.  
luego pone sus patas sobre su miembro y...  
-FAP FAP FAP FAP FAP- empieza a fapearce.  
-AAAAAAAAHHHH!- empiezan a gritar las pequeñas abrazándose entre si.  
-YEEEEAAAA!- grita Roid y a su ves dispara de su pene una red de lefa la cual captura a las pequeñas. y luego se acerca y toma a Sweetie belle sin ninguna dificultad dejando a Scootaloo dentro de la red.  
-Sweetie Belle NOOOO!- grita la Pegaso preocupada.  
-SCOOTALOO AYUUDAAA!-  
-YEEEEAAAAA!- grita Roid con una sonrisa y se va a una esquina con la unicornio  
-e-eh se-señor? que-que va hacerme?- pregunta Sweetie belle asustada.  
-yea yea YEEEEAAA! yea! Yea YEAAA YYEEEAAAAA!- responde Roid Rage dejando a Sweetie belle desconcertada.  
Roid se sienta en un banco que estaba en el cuarto y procede a acercar el rostro de Sweetie belle a Su miembro.  
-EH? que se supone que tengo que hacer?- dice Sweetie belle con asco mirando el pene de Roid que se iva acercando cada ves mas.  
-SWEETIE BELLE HAS LO MISMO QUE HIZO APPLE BLOOM! MUERDELO LO MAS FUERTE QUE PUEDAS!.-grita Scootaloo desde la red  
-pe-pero ...  
-Solo Hazlo!  
Sweet trago saliva y empezó a abrir la boca para dar un mordisco al miembro de Roid Rage, pero como el no era tan estúpido  
se percato de lo que le iban a hacer y decidió probar con otra cosa.  
Le dio la vuelta a Sweetie belle y puso su miembro en dirección a la pequeña entrada de la potrilla.  
-PERO QUE MIERDA! oh no Sweetie te la va a meter en...-Scootaloo trago saliva y empieza a sudar desesperada y preocupada por lo que le iva a ocurrir a Sweetie.  
-QUE?! AAAAAHHH! NO NO POR FAVOR NO! ESO ME DOLERA! AYUDA SCOOTALOOOOOO!-  
-YEEEEEEAAHHHH!- grita Roid y empieza a acercar su pene al la pequeña raja de Sweet.  
-que hago !... vamos piensa...- se dice a si misma Scootaloo mirando a su alrededor desesperada buscando una forma de rescatar a su amiga pero se percato de que Su miembro masculino se estaba activando, y en ese preciso instante una bombilla Sale sobre la cabeza de Scootaloo- celestia quiera que esto funcione...- se dice a si misma Scootaloo y...  
-FAP FAP FAP FAP FAP FAP- empieza a fapearce.  
-Yea yea YEEEAHHH!- decía Roid babeando cada ves acercando su pene cada ves mas a Sweetie belle.  
-FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAP... fap,fap... FAP... YEEEEEEAAAAH!- grita Scootaloo disparando una Scootachorro de lefa de gran potencia, rompiendo la red y a su ves el chorro cae justo en el rostro de Roid Rage haciendo que ele mismo soltara Sweetie belle.  
Sweetie enseguida corrió hacia donde estaba Scootaloo disparando su chorro que fue perdiendo fuerza poco a poco... hasta no echar mas lefa.  
Roid se sacudió, su rostro se torna un tanto rojo, y de sus nariz y orejas empezó a salir vapor -YYYEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAA!-grita Roid furioso y...  
-Fap fap fap fap- empieza a fapearse.  
-ha si? podemos jugar el mismo juego! *fafafafafafafafafafafafafa*-empieza a fapearse Scootaloo otra ves.  
En el salón de maquinas solo se escucha *FAP FAP FAP* y Sweetie belle solo veía con preocupación con que supuestamente seria una batalla de lefa y el que disparara primero seria el vencedor.  
-YEA! *fap* YEA!- gritaba Roid ya a punto de llega a su punto a diferencia de Scootaloo que tenia que cargar un poco mas.  
-*fafafafa*NO LO LOGRARE!- dice Scootaloo con preocupación a Sweetie belle que estaba detrás de ella.  
-Ti-tienes que hacerlo Scootaloo! vamos tu puedes!-  
-No puedo necesito algo de tiempo...  
-No tenemos tiempo! puedes hacerlo!... o... tal ves si?...- Sweetie belle se acerca y pone sus cascos en el pene de Scootaloo- Tal ves si te ayuda a rasarlo podamos ganar!  
*FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF* empiezan a fapear juntas haciendo que el pene de Scootaloo llagara mas rápido a su punto que Roid y...  
-YYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!- grita Scootaloo disparando un Increíble súper rasenfap choro hacia roid haciendo que este impactara con la pared y quedara pegado a ella inconsciente.  
-Lo hiciste Scootaloo!- dice Sweetie Belle alegre empezando a dar saltitos.  
el chorro de Scootaloo empezó a disminuir poco a poco, hasta no echar una gota mas... y Scootaloo un tanto cansada se acerca a Sweetie belle un tanto extraña.  
-Bien echo... Scootaloo? estas bien?  
-Sweetie... - Scootaloo se empieza acercar lentamente a la unicornio-  
-Scoot me estas asustando...-dice Sweetie dando pasos hacia atrás hasta topar con la pared y Scootaloo se acerca tanto hasta quedar frete a frente y repentinamente la pegaso toma a Sweetie belle por el cuello y la empuja a la pared dejando a Sweetie belle e dos patas  
-QUE-QUE HACES?!- dice Sweet asustada.  
-Roid Rage no te la metió... pues yo si lo hare...Juajuajuas!- dice Scoot con cara de oso pedófilo llevando su otra pata a la entrepierna de su amiga.  
-QUE HACES DETENTE!- grita la unicornio aterrada  
-porque debo de detenerme, si aun estoy empezando Sweetie... belle?...-Scootaloo empieza a parpadear y se desploma sorpresivamente agotada de tanto fapearce.  
Sweetie belle enseguida se aleja de Scootaloo asustada- Que pasa con Scootaloo!... acaso se volvió loca?-se dice aterrada dirigiéndose hacia la palanca apresuradamente, tirando de ella la cual quito las rejas que estaban en la puerta y enseguida corre y sale de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Apple Bloom profundamente dormida.  
-Hey Apple Bloom despierta! es urgente.- decía Sweetie belle dándole pequeños empujones para despertar a la pony durmiente, que fue despertando poco a poco.  
-*bostezo* y ahora que sucede Sweetie- dice Apple Bloom risueña.  
-Scootaloo se volvió loca!  
-loca?*bostezo* de que hablas?  
Sweetie belle da un bufido y toma a Apple Bloom de la pata y la lleva a la sala de maquinas donde estaba Scootaloo y Roid inconscientes.  
-Qu-que sucedió aquí? y porque hay tanta cosa blanca?- pregunta Apple Bloom impresionada y con asco.  
-Veras tu estabas durmiendo y el tren empezó a andar y yo quería ver como se manejaba un tren y el maquinista era Roid nos capturo y casi me mete su cosa y eso duele mucho pero Scootaloo me salvo con su pene y luego me la quiso meter y...y... y...  
-UN momento!... que te iban hacer que? y que Scoot te salvo con... y... como sabes que duele, si nunca te lo han...- Apple Bloom se queda pensativa.- Sweetie no me digas que lo has ... echo?  
-eh? es que yo no se nada... eeehh... no...-  
-mmm... buenoooo... tenemos que sacar a Roid del tren antes que se despierte.  
-ok...  
-y por seguridad ataremos a Scootaloo y veremos cuando se despierte si es verdad lo que dices.  
-e-e-esta bien.  
Las dos potras proceden a tirar a Roid hacia afuera del tren andando y Roid dio varias vueltas pero en fin no se despertó.  
Luego procedieron a Atar a Scootaloo con a una cadena a un barrote que estaba en la sala de maquinas y por ultimo procedieron a plantear ideas.  
-ok... hay que tener calma... si es cierto que Scoot esta loca lo descubriremos cuando despierte peo ahora tenemos otro problema... como se conduce un tren?.  
-eh... creo que solo hay que echar carbón...  
-mmm... porque dices eso?  
-Roid Rage solo le estaba echando carbón al tren eso fue lo que vi.  
... y los frenos?  
Sweetie belle apunta a una palanca con un letrero que decía Stop.  
-ok entonces te nombro como Sweetie Belle la maquinista.- dice Apple Bloom y empieza a caminar hacia la salida  
-que? Pero Apple Bloom no-no estarás pensando dejar aquí sola con Scootaloo verdad?  
-no... solo iré por algo para limpiar esa cosa blanca asquerosa... enseguida vuelvo- Apple Bloom sale del cuarto de maquinas y Sweetie belle va y se sienta en un banco mirando fijamente a Scootaloo.  
Sweetie belle traga saliva- tengo miedo...

-no debes de tener miedo Sweetie...-dice una vos muy familiar  
-eh? quien anda hay?... Scootaloo? eres tu?-pregunta Sweetie belle un tanto asustada pero la vos no provenía de la Pegaso  
-no preciosa... ven acércate y descubre quien soy...- responde otra ves la vos que parecía provenir de todas partes.  
-Quien anda hay? y donde estas?  
-ven preciosa... aquí en el charco blanco...  
-Charco blanco?- Sweetie belle empieza a mirar a su alrededor y solo ve los charcos de lefa que quedaron después de la batalla.-eeww... esos charcos?  
-si preciosa ven acércate...-responde la vos y Sweetie belle se acerca al charco y no había nada, solo su reflejo.  
-mmm... hola?...-dice Sweet al charco-... debo de estar escuchando voces...  
-No preciosa... no estas escuchando voces- responde el reflejo de Sweetie belle.  
-AAAAAAAHHHH!...debo de estar soñando.  
-Cállate! no los despiertes y NO... no es un sueño... y ahora preciosa dime... como te sientes mi preciosa mi amada... Sweetie...  
-eh... a decir verdad asustada... eh y como te llamas?  
-Soy Sweetie Belle pero puedes decirme preciosa... sabes se una forma en que puedes olvidarte de todo esto y ir a un mundo mágico de felicidad.  
-si preciosa?  
-si... y esa forma es que consigas el...  
-precioso... pero Apple Bloom lo tiene?  
-Sweetie belle fumo una ves... y otra ves lo hará  
-es...es mio...miiioo...pero que hay de Apple Bloom... ella no me lo quiere dar.  
-paciencia mi amada... te diré lo que harás para recuperar el precioso... esperaras a que la pony esa se duerma y luego...  
-iré y tomare el precioso sin que se de cuenta, verdad preciosa?  
-si... luego harás un pequeño cigarro, y será...  
-para miiiiiiii...  
Sweetie belle reflejo mira a Sweetie real con indiferencia-...no... para las dos...  
-si, claro... para las dos- responde Sweetie real apenada con una sonrisa.  
-bien... ya sabes que hacer... y recuerda... el precioso tiene que ser nuestro... cueste... lo que cueste...  
-entendido preciosa.  
-y no lo olvides... el precioso es nuestro... nuestro... nuestro... nuest...-la vos de Sweetie belle reflejo se desvaneció y volvió a ser un reflejo normal y en ese preciso instante entro Apple Bloom con una pequeña cubeta con un pequeño trapeador en su interior.  
-hey Sweetie hablabas con alguien...-pregunta Apple Bloom a Sweetie belle, y esta torna su mirada a ella y le die con una voz intimidante...  
-Vete a dormir ahora mismo...  
-que? porque? Si me acabo de despertar y no tengo sueño.-responde Apple Bloom y toma el trapeador y procede a limpiar.  
-te e dicho que te vayas a dormir ahora mismo...-dice Sweetie belle otra ves  
-ya te dije que no tengo sueño...-responde Apple Bloom y le da la espalda a la único y sigue limpiando.  
Sweetie belle le empiezan a dar tics en un ojo... toma la pala que se usaba para echar carbón en la caldera del tren y se empieza a acercar en dos patas hacia Apple Bloom.  
la potrilla crema ve la aterradora sombra y se da la vuelta- hey Sweetie que AAAAAhhhppkokpp...- cae Apple Bloom inconsciente después de recibir un palazo (golpe con la pala) en la cabeza por Sweetie.  
Sweetie belle tenia una sonrisa en el rostro, suelta la pala y se empieza a acercar lentamente a Apple Bloom diciendo…  
-La ladrona... la ladrona... la inmunda ladrona - procede a abrir la cangurera que tenía Apple Bloom en el cuello- Donde esta... donde esta... ella me lo robo... mi... preesiioosoo...maldita... la odiamos...es nuestro lo es... - Sweetie belle saca las hojas de amijuana de la cangurera-...y lo queremos... JUAJAJAJAJA! JUAJAJAJAJA- se empieza a reír diabólicamente al tener las hojas de amijuana a su poder y por ultimo dice en vos alta:  
-Por el poder de zecoraaa! yo soy Sweetie Belle! y yo tengo el podeeeeeeer!-lo dice alzando las hojas mágicas

:::::::::...  
Al Día siguiente...  
Apple Bloom despierta en su cama.  
-Eh? donde estoy? y el tren?... que hago en mi ca...- a la potrilla se le marca una sonrisa en el rostro y- WWWUUUUUJJJUUU! todo fue una pesadilla- dice dando saltos de alegría.  
-Hey Apple Bloom vamos a desayunar- dice Applejack desde la puerta a la habitación de su hermanita.  
-APPLEJACK! ERES TU Y NO ESTAS LOCA!-dice Apple Bloom dándole un fuerte abrazo en la pata a su hermana  
-loca? de que hablas?- responde Applejack confusa  
-eh... nada... y que hay para desayunar?-pregunta con alegría.  
-bueno... algo echo con manzanas jeje- responde Applejack y bajan las dos al comedor donde estaba su abuela esperándolos  
Apple Bloom y Applejack saludan a su abuela con un típico "buenos días" y su abuela les responde con una grata sonrisa, se sienta en la mesa y al instante llega Big Macintosh y reparte unos platos.  
-Y que desayunaremos?- pregunta Apple Bloom a Big Mac.  
-Mas paciencia hermanita-Big Mac se levanta en dos patas y...  
-*FAP FAP FAP*... EYUP!-se fapea y echa lefa en el plato de Apple Bloom.  
-EH! PERO QUE ES ESTA! QUE ASCO! POR QUE HAS ECHO ESO!  
-Que dices Apple Bloom? si ese es tu plato favorito... ahora déjate de tonterías y tomate tu plato de esperma.-dice applejack.  
-QUE?!  
-QUE TE LO TOMES!- dice Big Mac y con su pata fuerza a su hermanita a introducir su rostro en el plato.  
al instante que Big Mac quita su pata sobre la cabeza de Apple Bloom, ella saca su rostro del plato y empieza a escupir y a sacudir con mucho asco.  
-EEWWW*ESCUPE* porque has echo es... que hace Twilight aquí?-  
-no lo sabes? hoy es tu gran día!-dice Twilight y su cuerno se ilumina y a cada uno de los que estaban en la casa le salió un pene.  
Big Macintosh era macho así que le salieron dos penes.  
-EH! qu-que hacen? y que día?- pregunta Apple Bloom asustada.  
-AHORA VERAS!- dice Big Mac levantando a su hermanita y estrellándola en el suelo, al estilo de lucha libre dejándola un tanto aturdida.  
Y al instante Big Mac se pone sobre ella y sin consideración introduce su dos miembros dentro de la vagina y el ano de la pequeña  
-AAAHHHHH! QUE-QUE HACES?! AAAHHH!- grita Apple Bloom del dolor  
-caya hermanita que ahora viene lo bueno.-dice Big Mac empezando a bombear.  
-AAAAAAHHH MAAAMAAAMMMMPPPP- en el instante en que Apple Bloom empezó a gritar de dolor, Applejack aprovecho e introdujo su miembro en la boca de la pequeña y empieza bombear.  
Twilight hizo brilla su cuerno otra ves y a Apple Bloom se le desarrollaron las ubres y se incorporó la abuela a hacerse una paja rusa.  
Luego Twilight abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a Scootaloo, Sweetie belle, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity, y a Rainbow dash... y a todos les puso un miembro masculino.  
-Vaya? no hay espacio-dice Sweetie belle.  
-Quien dijo que no hay espacio-dijo Scootaloo  
- A que te refieres?  
-ella tiene 4 orificios sin usar.  
-si y además ciertas partes estiran bastante.-dice Big Mac  
Las pupilas de Apple Bloom se achicaron y los ponis prosiguieron a incorporarse a lo orgia desgarradora que le hacían a la pobre Apple Bloom  
mientras Twilight solo veía y se clopeaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción y a su ves decía::::..  
"En Sweet Apple Acres, donde el placer y el sexo estarán."  
"En Sweet Apple Acres, donde el ano y la vagina pondrás a Trabajar."

Después de unos minutos de sufrimiento todos llegaron a su punto echando su crema por todo orificio y que tenía Apple Bloom y cuando digo todo es todo..  
Todos se retiran dejando a la pequeña potrilla casi inconsciente  
-y que te pareció pequeñita- dice Twilight sentada en una silla.  
-la-las odio...  
-jajaja mejor que acostumbres hermanitas porque este es tu talento especial- die Applejack apuntando al flanco de su hermanita el cual tenía un cute mark que parecía ser una orgia de ponys.  
-qu-que?...  
-sip y además aun estas empezando- Big Mac alza a la agotada potrilla y la lleva a una ventana en donde vio una enorme fila de ponis esperando su turno para entre y tener su turno con la pequeña.  
-QUE! NO! NOOO!  
-Si...- dice Twilight y luego todos dicen al unísono:  
"En Sweet Apple Acres, donde el placer y el sexo estarán."  
"En Sweet Apple Acres, donde el ano y la vagina pondrás a Trabajar."  
-Apple Bloom se empieza a asfixia y todo se empieza a nublar pero después de unos segundo la vista se le aclaro y vio que estaba en el tren pero con un terrible dolor de cabeza y un molesto olor a humo.  
Mira y ve a Sweetie belle en una esquina...  
-Sweetie belle?...  
-es mío... es mi precioso...gallinas... arcoíris... quiero mas... MAS PRECIOSO!- grita Sweetie belle dándose la vuelta y mostrando unos rojo y aterradores ojos  
-AAAAAHHH! Sweetie que te suce...  
-CAYA LADRONA!- Sweetie belle toma la pala- O TE MATO... ahora dime donde escondes mas precioso o te mato!-Sweet se empieza a acercar lentamente.  
-QUE! pe-pero Sweetie que sucede contigo?-  
-Se fumo toda la Amijuana !- dice Scootaloo atada.  
-Scoot eres tu y no estas loca!- dice Apple Bloom corriendo hacia donde su amiga cuerda, luego procede a desatarla.  
-Discúlpame por atarte Scoot... es que Sweetie me dijo que estabas loca y...  
-y no estaba equivocada-dice Scootaloo y empieza a mirar a Apple Bloom con cara de perversidad.-te voy a taladra por todas parte Apple Bloom- Dice Scootaloo y se empieza a acercar a la potra crema.  
-NOOOO! tu-tu-tu también estas loca!- dice Apple Bloom en pánico alejándose de Scootaloo.  
-Si...-dice Scoot  
-y...-dice Sweet  
-ahora...-  
-danos-  
-lo que-  
-queremos...-dicen las dos ponis al unísono acercándose a la indefensa Apple Bloom la cual solo trago saliva.

* * *

**Bueno gracias por leer**

**y espero sus review los cuales me inspiran a seguir con esta guarrada XD**


End file.
